A Very Chaotic Holy Grail War
by Biscuit the adventurer
Summary: After our favorite Blue Blur ascends to the Throne of Heroes, he ended up being forced to fight once again, this time in the Fuyuki 5th Holy Grail War.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Fate/Stay Night, or any of their respective characters or themes. All characters and themes regarding the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise are property of SEGA, and all Characters and themes regarding Fate/Stay Night belong to Type Moon.**

**After my oneshot of the same crossover I decided to try my hand at a more _lasting_ story, unlike my other one, this is not a _oneshot _this will not be purely dialogue based, and it will have combat like themes, and I can say for certian that this will most likely be rated T, because well... holy grail war and what we all know that entails.**

**On that note I would like to thank anyone who read my (more lighthearted) oneshot and enjoyed it! As well as thanking you for sticking with me for this story as well. Now on to the story, and there will likely be an author's note at the end!**

**Please bear with the (admittedly absurd and dark) prologue chapter, (at least the first half) as I needed an excuse to get sonic a place as a heroic spirit.**

**—————**

The current moment could be what is called the absolute worst case scenario in sonic's entire life, he should know, because it's flashing before him right now. Eggman's most recently summoned monstrosity ended up not only turned out to be an absolute monster full of only malice and murderous intent, but it also ended eggman, the entire race of Mobians,the only consolation was that sonic managed to defeat the monster before it could end the human race.

"Heh... heh..." Sonic barely coughed out "I told you that I'd take you down with me..." Sonic closed his eyes for the last time. To understand how this happened we must rewind back a week.

—————

It was an ordinary adventure for sonic and his friends... until they found eggman without a pulse in his lab, research data still on the screen. He had somehow managed to extract the purest of hatred and malice of all living beings on earth and given it a body in the form of a robot. A robot who immediately turned on eggman, but unlike eggman's other uncontrollable gods, this was a god of pure hatred and malice, ensuring that it would have revenge on eggman, who made it conscience of its existence.

Not able to waste a second they had to hurry and find this loose monster, an unfortunately simple thing to do, as it had an overly prominant malice toward those with powerful life force which mobians have an abundance of. And sucks the life right out of them leaving no injuries, only a proof that somebody had taken their future from them. Within that week sonic, knuckles, and tails realized something, the creature was actively avoiding them, something that wasn't as common in their past foes, meaning that this foe would only attack when fully prepared, a terrifying thought to Sonic, the hero that he is is impatient, and more importantly is devastated at the loss of even one person he could have saved.

By the end of the week the creature had revealed itself in space, but only after making certain that sonic and his friends were the only ones left of their kind. The day before D-Day, this is the day that sonic lost all hope, the day, the now confident creature ended his friends right before him. Purely because sonic had to choose between saving the world or saving his friends, is why all Hope was lost, Sonic was no longer his confident, wise-cracking self.

Sonic would have opted for saving his friends and the world, but the creature wouldn't have it, having 3 sources of unlimited energy to feed off of instead of one would make the fight impossible. That was the conclusion Tails and Knuckles came to when they willingly gave up the emerald's protection, not before knuckles boosted sonic's super form though.

**_"The servers are the seven chaos."_**

Knuckles began while sonic fought and tails defended knuckles "you're sure this will end that monster ri- _Ghh!_" Super Sonic asked Tails before taking a hit which would have normally gotten stopped by his super form, but the foe was bypassing the invincibility, a work of an artificial god like itself. "Sonic!" Tails exclaimed "it's alright... I'm fine, just hurry!"

**_"Chaos is power..."_**

The game of cat and mouse between sonic and this artificial god of malice was getting rough, sonic couldn't land any damage on it, and the blows he did land didn't achieve much other than being readily counter-attacked.

**_"Power enriched by the heart"_**

At this point sonic would try a slightly different tactic, namely charging his energy as much as possible _"ready..." _before releasing it with blinding speeed "_go!"_ Sonic blasted the foe at light speed not doing much but slightly wearing down his foe to make it easier for his friends to wrap up the chant.

**_"The controller is the one that unifies the chaos, so give sonic the power to defeat this vile foe!"_**

With that all of the energy was transferred to sonic who now realized what his friends had planned: giving him all of the power in the emeralds at the cost of their protection. "Damn it!" Was all Sonic could say as his friends life force was consumed.

**_"Chaos..."_**

Sonic began, intending this to be the final attack to end the monster, which responded full well knowing that if it didn't stop sonic now, that it would be defeated, to which it unleashed its most powerful attack a radial explosion with more than enough force to put a hole into a star... or it would have been.

**_"Control!"_**

At that moment, right before the attack reached Sonic, he stopped time, the blast would still hurt to touch, but at this point, that was a dual edged sword he was willing to take in order to end this monster. Sonic floated toward the monster as his life force was being drained, he grabbed the core of it, the robot that was intended to be it's center and "Sorry, but this much malice can't be allowed in one body, so I'm going to take you down with me." Sonic reverses the glow of the chaos energy, him taking in all of the negative energy that his foe had harnessed and giving his foe all of his positive before he blacked out.

When he woke up he couldn't move, metal scraps in front of him as he watched orbit reentry get steadily closer. "Heh heh... I told you I'd take you down with me..." Sonic closed his eyes for the last time, realizing that tails wouldn't be there to catch him on the tornado this time. "Sayonara, I can only hope the world doesn't need another hero."

—————

Fuyuki City, a small town where our favorite wannabe hero of justice lives. Except that's not who we're focusing on this time around. This time we are focusing an our favorite Gem Magecraft user Rin Tohsaka who was currently attempting to preform a ritual to summon a servant.

after preparing the room for the summoning ritual she double checked everything was in order "preparations complete, time, good, wavelength, ideal, by preforming the summoning at 2 AM when my mana's at its peak, I'll get Saber even without a catalyst!" She then preformed the ritual to a T, and a burst of magic and a gust of wind expanded out of the summoning circle. "That was flawless! I know I drew the most powerful card!" A powerful silence washed over the room. "Huh?"

Then a loud crash from the living room was heard "why?!" Questioned a very exasperated Rin. As she sprinted upstairs and attempted to open the (now broken) door. "The door's broken... Damn it!" To which Rin shoved the door down to view a very... different... sight. Face first on the floor was a blue, spikey, anthropomorphic... thing. Who stood up and dusted himself off like it was nothing. And simply gave a embarrassed grin that clearly says 'I meant to do that...' and then Rin came to a harsh realization 'wait, all of the clocks in the house were an hour fast today... which means it is now 1 AM. Not 2 AM.' "I did it again! What's done is done. Why did you give me that task, father?"

After taking a second to regain her composure "Well? What are you supposed to be?" To which sonic shrugged. "A hedgehog I suppose." He pauses as he realizes something. "Wait, aren't I supposed to be dead? And what's with all of this foreign knowledge about a holy grail or some thing wandering about in my head?" Before the hedgehog could ask anymore questions it was Rin's turn to ask a question "just to make sure, You're my servant right?" To which sonic responded with snark "does that make you my master? Oh how cruel fate can be to this free spirited hedgehog who doesn't like being tied down to anything."

Honestly, Sonic was stalling in an attempt to let the strange new information in his brain fit itself in place and from what he could piece together there's an omnipotent wish granting holy grail at the end of a war where seven pairs of masters and servants fight over the right to have their wish granted. It was then that Tohsaka recovered from her initial confusion and decided to take charge, "are you trying to imply that you'll just begrudgingly acknowledge me as your master and do what you want? You are my servant aren't you?" Rin asserted her question "well according to this fuzzy brain invasive knowledge, it seems so, but I'm not going to be tied down so easily, so you should just sit down somewhere safe and let me decide everything."

Rin's fist clenched and began trembling with anger abundant. "Did that make you angry? Believe me, I have nothing but respect for my authorities, I mean I was summoned to fight for you, so my victory is your victory and I will yield all spoils of battle to you. Sound fair? I mean I'm a hero, and you're... well not that strong looking to me, I'm not one to put a maiden in danger." Sonic reasoned, from what he gathered from his newfound knowledge the world is an overall happier place now than when he was fighting eggman, even if a bit corrupt.

As long as he gets to stick around and protect the peace he wouldn't mind giving away a free wish, because as much as he wanted to he wouldn't just wish away his friends death that were used to defeat an absolute evil.

Although sonic wouldn't get to gather his thoughts for long as his last comment was the final nail in the coffin as Rin's anger overflowed. "That's it! So that's how the first one of these is going to be used?" Sonic stood at attention very quickly, "woah woah woah, you can't be serious, you're going to-" "Shut up! You're my servant! And that means absolute obedience to everything I say!" Magic expanded from her command seal decreasing her count by one and it hit sonic "seriously? You'd be _that_ impulsive that you'd use one of a genie's 3 wishes with that broad of an order? I thought I was impulsive, so fine fine, I give in, I'll let you give me orders and fight, _as long_ as you don't get yourself killed and keep suppling me mana. Just don't waste anymore of those, they're important!" To which rin only responded "hmph, I thought so." And Sonic could only think three words to that 'ow, the edge.'

"Wait, you aren't saber are you?" "Dunno, I don't use a sword outside of one rare occasion, or a spear, or cast magic, the only thing I rode is a biplane, I'm not op at the cost of my sanity, I'm not stealthy, and I don't use any ranged weapons. So, I'll let you pick your poison I guess."

"By the way, what heroic spirit are you?" "If you don't recognize me from the get go, I doubt it matters much, but my name's Sonic the Hedgehog." "Argh of all the spirits to summon I get the whack job, what's worse is I can't even know how powerful you are." "What do ya mean, you summoned me so I'm obviously the strongest!" At that Rin thought 'well at least nobody else will know who he is if he told me and I don't know.' "Anyways for your first job." "You're sending me out to fight already? You're more impatient than I am!" He then caught a broom and dust pan that made their way to him. "You're going to clean the living room since you made it a mess." To which sonic questioned "Lady, who do you think that I am?" "You already told me that you're Sonic the Hedgehog." After that Sonic just sighed and shrugged "well you aren't wrong, so I guess I'll get onto that now."

After leaving sonic to that Rin went to bed and muttered to herself "Father, the battle I have been waiting for for ten years is about to begin... my Holy Grail War... and with that final thought Rin dozed off.

—————

**_Whew! _That was along and probably boring prologue! I say that not for the first half, but the second, as it basically parallels the source material, but I figured that for the prologue that I shouldn't deviate _too _much this early on. As for the first half, as I said before: while it may be '_too dark too edgy' _I _did _need an excuse to have Sonic summonable as a servant.**

**Also, were you surprised? Did you expect sonic to get summoned as Shirou's servant? Well, you'll get to see the plot deviation soon, I don't want this to be a carbon copy of the source material, so please be patient as I figure out where I want this to go. Please review this chapter and tell me what I can improve on and what I'm doing good on, I'd appreciate it!**

**Until next time your friendly Biscuit will see you next chapter!**


	2. Lancer Enters the Stage

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Fate/Stay Night, or any of their respective themes. All characters and themes regarding Sonic the Hedgehog franchise are property of SEGA, and all characters and themes regarding Fate/Stay Night belong to Type Moon.**

**Going to place sonic's servant stats down in advance, just so that the (inevitable questions) people's curiosity can be satiated.**

**Author's note at the end.**

**Servant Stats:**

**True Name: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Titles: Fastest thing alive, True Blue Hero, King Arthur (reluctantly).**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Parameter:**

**Str: B (x3 super)**

**End: B (EX while super)**

**Agi: EX**

**Mana: C**

**Luk: C**

**NP: EX**

**Class Skills:**

**Independent action: A* (capable of keeping himself materialized using the chaos emeralds.)**

**Personal Skills:**

**God Slayer: B (while super)**

**Non lethal force: A**

**Impulsive: A**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Light speed attack: A (x4 super)**

**Sonic wind: B (x2 super)**

**Chaos Emeralds: EX**

**Chaos Control (time): A **

**Chaos Control (Teleport): C**

**Super transformation: EX**

**???: ???**

**—————**

It was morning, and Rin was tired, after muttering about how she was too late to get to school she decided to skip "right, I didn't summon the saber class..." she stated looking at her command seals, before she got up and headed to the living room, "I feel exhausted, maybe I used up too much mana in the summoning ritual." When she entered the living room, she stopped that train of thought, because well... for all intents and purposes the living room wasn't a mess anymore, but the sight of the hedgehog laying on the couch with one foot up on the top of said couch, the other dangling off the side, while he still had the broom and dustpan in his hands muttering something unintelligible along the lines of "I finally found you faker..." and imitated a very edge like voice saying "Ha! You're comparing yourself to me? You're not even good enough to be my fake!" And back in his normal voice he said "I'll make you eat those words!"

Immediately after he opened one eye, looked at rin with a grin painted along his face. "And that's what it sounds like when you are about to battle someone with near identical abilities to your own, but way too much darker and edgier..." he chuckled as Rin gave him an incredulous look. "What, you think I'm joking? His name was Shadow the hedgehog, see? It's even in his name 'ow the edge.'" Sonic chuckled at his joke. Rin just facepalmed before saying "be ready to go out, I'll show you around the town" to which sonic shrugged "Aren't you forgetting something important, little miss?"

Sonic was betting on the fact that this master would be observant enough to catch his hint. "What are you doing, 'little miss' this and 'maiden' that! I-" it clicked, her name, she never gave him her name. "Darn, our names." Sonic grinned "nice catch" "I'm Tohsaka Rin, call me whatever you want." "Do you want my witty joke about what I'll call you, or what I actually plan to call you by?" "Please just" "too late" Sonic cut her off "you get to hear my snark, princess." Sonic chuckled, "but in all seriousness, I think I'll just call you Rin." Rin almost groaned at Sonic's witty remark, and here she almost began to respect the blue freak.

And thus Rin began to haul sonic around the city, while the hedgehog waited in spiritual form as Rin showed him around. "This is boring, I want to stretch my legs and run." Sonic had complained several times through their tour. And Rin has promptly ignored him every time up until they stopped on a roof as it began to turn night, at which sonic immediately materialized.

"I would have much preferred to run around the entire city in a couple of minutes than wait in such a restrictive form." "First off, I doubt you could do that, and secondly, I doubt you'd get a proper feel for the city by doing it that quickly." Sonic chuckled "my poor, poor, Rin lives in an era where they never heard about the fastest thing alive, I feel bad for everyone in this era, but at least you'll get to see my speed reincarnated by the end of this war." Sonic smirked "as well as a few other nifty abilities I can perform" to these comments Rin just rolled her eyes, Rin had assumed that heroic spirits would be prideful, but she must have gotten the cockiest one of all.

Wait a second... Rin was looking down at an overpass and saw somebody familiar "it's him... I know it." "Are they an enemy?" Sonic asked, hoping for Rin to elaborate and got a response "no, just an acquantice, just an ordinary person who has nothing to do with this." Sonic thought for a second "something's nagging at me, the way you're speaking is that you've been preparing for this since you were very young. Would that assumption hold any water?" "Yes, the Tohsakas have been trying to get the holy grail for generations." "Well that's fine and dandy, but my point is, what's your wish? I mean I probably won't help you if it's something like world domination, but it's always good to check."

"Wish? I don't really have one." "So what you're saying is that you, Rin Tohsaka, are participating in a bloody feud over an omnipotent wish granter without a wish you want granted? What's the point of fighting then?" "Because there's a battle to be fought, Sonic." "So you're" "I'm fighting to win." "Alright then. I'm game, let's make this game as fun as possible then!" To that rin had some mild confusion, as she wasn't expecting sonic to validate the reason so easily. 

—————

The next day Rin began walking to school, With Sonic accompanying in spiritual form "going to school in the middle of a war, pretty gutsy, but that just makes it more exciting I guess." "I doubt anyone will attack, magi are sworn to keep magic secret from the world, so not many people would be gutsy enough to attempt such a frontal assault in broad daylight." "But what if somebody does?" "There's only two prominent mage families in this town and the other one's magic has deteriorated over the years. So it's low risk."

"So that means there's no chance of any other servants because everyone else has too little mana to actually summon a servant?" "Exactly." "Something I learned in my days of heroing is that you should expect the most bizarre and unexpected things to happen, because they often do. There's probably some mage you don't know about at this school."

As Rin entered the premises she felt a sudden flux of magic, and stood next to a staircase inside the school discussing with Sonic the nature of this magic "this isn't stale air, this is a magic barrier, has it been fully set up yet?" "Not fully, but it seems like they've set up quite a bit already, so this person is either strong..." "Or a complete novice, if others can sense it it's just some third rate hack. A true mage hides until prepared to strike." "So what're ya going to do?" "I don't care who it is, first-rate or third-rate, if they put up such crude garbage in my territory, they'll get taken out!" "Nice pun." "Listen after school, we're going to start by analyzing the barrier then decide weather to destroy it or leave it depending on what kind it is, but we'll talk later."

—————

It was night "that's the seventh one, though this one seems to be the trigger point. I've never seen of, or even heard of, writing like this. Darn it, this is way over my head. Sonic, can you sense the barrier's nature? If activated, all the humans inside will literally dissolve, it's soul eating, and the culprit must be a servant, Sonic, would your kind do such a thing?" "That's possible, from what I gather of this magic ghost thing is that servants consume minds and souls like meat in order to get their nutrients, to grow big and strong mana-wise." Despite this rationality, Sonic was audibly discussed by that notion.

"So their master isn't giving them enough?" "Or they're just greedy pigs trying to get more. It's possible that the master is having them to do it. Disgusting creeps." "Okay let's erase it then, it won't stop it, but will wedge a wrench into the works."

**"You're erasing it? What a waste." **A voice from above said "wow, for somebody with such good taste in color, he sure has awful taste in magic." Sonic joked to rin who promptly ignored him in favor of addressing the blue lancer "is this your doing?" "Nope, that's a mage's role. My kind just fight when and where we're told to, right, my invisible buddy?" He stated clearly addressing Sonic. "You can See him? So you're a servant!" "And if you know that, then can I assume you're my enemy?" Rin glanced around realizing that they're fenced in on all four sides. "Impressive, you seem ignorant, but you have the gist of things. Boy, I really blew it. I shouldn't have let curios-"

Before he could finish a lightning fast kick with the force of a truck landed on his face, the culprit meanwhile jumped off said face, back flipped away and landed on the ground and shrugged before speaking "Y'know, I got nothing against monologues and all, but hearing one before every battle? It kinda gets old after the thirty-second time. Like, who leaves themselves open for nearly a minute at a time just to flaunt at their enemies? Like, at least get into a battle stance beforehand, that way you aren't caught off guard when something like this happens." Sonic finished giving lancer time to recover from the foot to his face.

"Anyways, considering that big pointy rod you're probably Lancer, right? I'll hold off on my introduction long enough to at least get my master to somewhere safe, cya slowpoke!" Sonic proceeded to pick up Rin, jump over a fence, stick a landing from a few stories up, set Rin down, and get into a battle stance as he knew lancer would pursue.

And pursue he did, jumping down the same building side sonic did, the now frustrated Lancer struck right at sonic "I admire your get down to business attitude, but let a man finish talking, you blue prick!" "Bro, blue prick sounds completely ironic coming from you!" Sonic laughed at lancer's ironic statement as he ducked the strike and attempted a leg sweep on the blue spear wielder, who jumped over the sweep, not expecting sonic to transition it into a breakdance style kick, a combat technique he had developed and used a long time ago. While flashy enough for his taste, it didn't really fit his fast paced hit and run he usually does, and now reserves the technique for battles where hit and run is difficult, like now when he has to defend Rin.

"Darn, it's difficult to fight in an open space while defending a VIP" Lancer who now recovered from being pushed back, began talking again... this time while on guard "what are you? You don't seem to be a saber type, but you're too proficient in hand to hand to be archer." To this Sonic shrugged "dunno, but at least you kept your guard up while talking this time." "So are you going to stop pulling your punches yet, blue pincushion?" "Darn, and I thought I was being discreet about it." Sonic preformed an animated snap that had 'shoot, I was found out' written all over it.

Sonic glanced at Rin as if to say, 'should I stop pulling my punches?' "You won't get any assistance from me." Rin declared "right here and now, show me what you've got!" At Rin's declaration sonic chuckled "aw man, I can't disappoint the princess now, can I?" Sonic chuckled as he got into a quite low stance, as energy started building up around him, a cyan light starting to get more and more opaque as it outlined him. "Ready!" He stated while facing lancer "I'd be ready to defend as rapidly as you can, because it's hard for me to hold back with this move." He warned lancer, who just gave him a curious look.

**"GO!"**

It was at that second that lancer went from a relaxed defensive stance to a fully alert one, as his target vanished... no that wasn't the word. The only way to describe it would be to say it took less than a hundredth of a second for the target to have approached him from behind, barely reacting in time to block a rather heavy kick. But that wasn't the end of it, no not even close, in the next instant he realized that he had to defend behind himself again, as the blue blur's movements were near instantaneous, and unnatural, almost as if a bullet on steroids was being drawn in by a magnet, only the magnet was strong enough to keep the speed from launching it out of the magnet's pull. It proceeded like this for a around ten seconds, as some of the hedgehog's attacks had grazed lancer, some small scrapes forming. But then they stopped, as the blue blur slid backwards toward Rin feet and one hand planted on the ground to slow himself. "Ready for round two?he stated the same energy slowly building back up, only to cancel it as the hedgehog was forced to deflect a spear carefully aimed at his heart.

With a whistle Sonic stated "whew, you're pretty fast, not only did you block all but the grazes of my blitz, but you also prevented me from doing it again. He stated while still holding the pointy half of the spear between his arm and chest, with a death-grip in an attempt to prevent Lancer from retrieving his spear. "Didn't your parents tell you not to point sharp objects at other people? It's dangerous!" Sonic snarked as he released Lancer's spear right as lancer attempted to tug really hard on it causing him to stumble. Both back in their initial positions.

"Quickest spearman out there dang, not to mention powerful, you didn't give an inch to my attacks, so you got any other tricks?"

As sonic said this Lancer began to speak "you flatter me, pincushion..." Lancer paused getting into position, his spear radiating an intense mana "do you plan to face my mightiest blow?" "Sounds interesting, I'll end up fighting you later anyways." Sonic grinned his daredevil grin as he got ready to observe the hit.

But before anything could happen two footsteps were heard which got an intense "Who's there!" From Lancer. As both sonic and rin faced the direction. "There was still students inside?" "Seems so, that sucks." "Wait, Where did lancer go?" Rin was now panicking, but something else surprised her. It was in the next moment that sonic was gone. Evidently pursuing the blue spearsman.

—————

When sonic got to the scene sonic found lancer about to thrust his sword as a red headed boy turned toward him. He wouldn't make it... he couldn't make it, not unless... he stated two words, them being "chaos control." Everything stopped, the world was still, if one was to see this sight, they would think it was adrenaline, or before death perspective dilation, but not for sonic. For sonic this was an ability that he disliked using, for two reasons, the first was that it was one thing shadow was better with than sonic, and sonic would have felt bad for using it more than shadow. Secondly, while shadow had mastered this ability and could sustain it for up to 5 minutes, the most sonic could handle was 7 seconds. Just long enough for sonic to nudge lancer's target to the point where the spear missed anything vital. After that sonic hid behind the corner and went into spirit form to preserve the mana that was needed to be supplied to him.

"The kid's safe, I made sure that nothing vital was hit... barely, but the way that's going, he'll bleed out, and I assume you know this but what I did took most of my mana." Sonic was feeling a bit drowsy, which was fine to him, it was expected after the stunt he pulled.

—————

When Rin got to the scene she saw a body, a bleeding out quickly body. "Sonic can you pursue Lancer in your state?" "Dunno, but I can try." "Then pursue him please" with that sonic began to pursue Lancer while Rin focused on trying to help this individual, it wasn't looking good though, the amount of blood on the floor was too much for a person to lose, and he was probably already unconscious. Clear of lethal injuries my foot was Rin's first thought, though that was before she turned the individual over so that his face was upward to which she looked on in horror as she recognized this boy. "Don't do this to me... why are you here?" She was trembling "why did you have to pick this hour, on this day, to be here? How am I supposed to look at her in the eye tomorrow?" Taking a second Rin remembered something. The red gem, the gem in the box with the instructions for the summoning ritual.

Rin pulled the gem out, it was roughly fist sized and perfectly cut, not to mention the power it held. "There's still a way." She said as he dropped the gem to set up the ritual.

—————

Back at the Tohsaka manor, Rin was laying on the couch, very depressed when sonic appeared, it was rare of sonic, but knowing the mood he decided to say business first "sorry, I couldn't keep track of him, I believe that his master is very cautious." "Oh. I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be that easy." Rin was still consumed in her depression. To which sonic held the gem in front of Rin. His gem, a chaos emerald. That got rin to stir a bit at least, "you went to get it for me?" To which Sonic responded "don't lose it again. These ones aren't anything you can get with money."

"You're sure? Well thanks." This time Rin had some surprise to voice, not energetic, but still surprising "huh? magic of that level should've drained it." After thinking for a second a harsh realization hit her "Wait! When Lancer's master learns the witness they thought they killed is still alive..." Sonic then got spooked "darn, he's going to send Lancer back to finish the job! We gotta hurry!" Sonic scooped up Rin and ran at a brisk pace "which way?" "This way! I'm not about to let him die!" After a short time Rin alerted Sonic "Here! The Lancer-class servant!"

After stopping on a street, Rin ran in a specific direction while sonic glanced around, there was more than one presence here! "Hold on, Rin! I'm sensing more than one servant!" Rin would have been sliced in two vertically if sonic hadn't shoved her away using his quills to alter the swords course back. What surprised him was the abrupt retaliation which reminded himself of how he fought while in the book of Arthurian legends and dodged graciously "woah woah! Time out! I'm not even holding a sword!" Sonic stated staring down the servant. "That and I've had enough fighting for today, I don't really feel like watching anyone else get hurt pointlessly." Sonic stated in an attempt for diplomacy. "Yeesh, why's everyone so blood-thirsty I ask for _one _refreshing spar, and what do I get? A man who targets innocents, and a lady who I'm working with who's way too impulsive at the wrong times." The second comment got sonic a glare from Rin but all he could do is shrug "can I request an armistice for the battle weary please?" Sonic joked, just before he collapsed from exhaustion. 'Chaos control is exhausting... maybe I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard' Were his last thoughts before he went into spirit form to rest

—————

**Woot, I hopefully wrote an interesting chapter! Also the story didn't deviate too much this chapter either, although there were some key changes I'd like to point out! First was the Lancer interaction, while I am quite fond of Lancer's personality in the fate series, I saw a monologue, and I just _had _to prove a point with it, namely, Sonic is tired of villains monologue game _while leaving themselves completely open to attack_. Or more specifically 'this isn't a turn based game, why should I wait for your monologue before I strike?' As well as sonic pushing Lancer back and grazing him a couple times as well.**

**Another _major _change was the point where Shirou was stabbed, Sonic would willingly exhaust himself if it meant preventing a death, there's also the fact that I replaced Rin's pendant with a Chaos emerald which, guess what? Are a limitless power source. 'But Biscuit, if the chaos emeralds are a limitless power source why was sonic so exhausted after he used Chaos Control?' See, there's a thing called mental strain. If used for teleportation? That's fine and dandy, go from point A to point B, done no between, just a simple 'I'm here, and now I'm there.' As opposed to being able to influence point A, point B, and everything between, around, outside, and even beyond those said points, all in the span of one literal instant.**

**It's like trying to write a 20 page report in a literal instant, even if you could do it, you'd be hella exhausted, it's not a matter of how much energy is provided, it's a matter of how much can be stored in the first place. If it's all in one instant, then there's no time to charge your rapidly draining battery.**

**All of that being said, please leave a review on what you like, what I can improve (and some _polite _suggestions on how), and maybe some ideas on things I do with this story.**

**I would like to apologize for how everything is centered this chapter, I'm on mobile, and every time I update the document it reverts to its old format.**

**This is your friendly Biscuit saying _See ya next chapter!_**


	3. Not What it Seems

_**I do not own sonic the hedgehog, Fate/Stay Night, or any of the related material. All Sonic the hedgehog characters and themes belong to SEGA, and all Fate/Stay Night characters and themes belong to Type Moon.**_

**Hello hello! You bet your Biscuit I'm back! On that note, the delay was for two reasons. first: I have been dealing with sick, and not the barf and it's over kind, the kind where it's not physically ill feeling, but more like a sore throat, where it keeps pestering you until it's finally gone. And secondly, my inspiration dropped a slight bit, this story was an inspiration egg, and I just rolled with it, and I'll be honest, you guys' reviews give me the inspiration and energy I need to pump out a chapter.**

**Something else I would like to say is that now that I plan to deviate from the main 3 routes more significantly from this point forward the chapters may or may not get longer not sure yet, I say this because, after the first two chapters (our 'intro' chapters to be precise) I have a better grasp on how I would like to pace this, basing the first chapters on the source material gave me a good idea on what to do in terms of that.**

**Lastly: Sonic has access to the 7 emeralds, yes however, since sonic and Rin are linked, imagine what would happen if sonic gained infinite power times seven? While sonic can safely harness that unlimited power in his super form, a normal human probably couldn't. Think of the emeralds as a battery to sonic, but a focus to magi, they charge sonic, but magi would have to prepare the spell and have the emerald directly activate the spell or run the risk of overloading on mana.**

**Or to use imagery: the emerald is a firehose blasting at full power, Sonic is a sponge, and Rin is a water Balloon. If you dip the sponge into the water, it takes the water it needs and the rest rolls off, but if you put the mouth of the water balloon over the water hose, it can't hold the water, or release it, so it ruptures having nowhere else to put the pressure. Not to mention it's like putting Gasoline in a Diesel engine.**

**With all of that out of the way, let's get this chapter rolling!**

—————

"I don't know this ceiling." Sonic joked as he sat up on what he assumed was a futon feeling quite refreshed "and with what I remember from last night, I passed out and then..." he didn't finish the thought. His intuition told him everything was fine, despite him passing out in front of an enemy, why? Because the proof lies in the pudding, or the fact the he was, indeed still alive to be precise... or as alive as a magic ghost could be... he decided that the sooner he was filled in, the better. Hopping to his feet he decided to exit the room he was in, opting to find the living room he began to wander around the house.

In the end sonic somehow ended up outside the main building, seeing the one who he assumed was the saber servant on the roof he jumped up, stared at the night sky and asked a simple question from behind "so where'd you learn to swing a sword like that?" Saber _would_ have been surprised had sonic masked his presence, but saber just calmly retorted "and why perhaps do you assume that this is a sword?" She dodged the clearly origin probing question. "Probably because when I fought like that with a sword they called me 'The Knight of the Wind' or something along those lines..." to that saber arched a brow giving the hedgehog a look of suspicion. "you know your way around a sword?" "I did, I might be a bit rusty seeing as I haven't used a sword since then." Saber was only more confused by this statement. And was lured into a question by that statement. "Then what is your preferred weapon?" Sonic grinned before gesturing to himself as a whole "I _am _my weapon... or more specifically these glorious things." He gestured to his quills. "Careful they're as hard and sharp as any sword."

This only confuses saber more "how can you use your head as a weapon?, it seems inefficient and risky." "When you fight gods and win, giving a handicap is only fair... plus a challenge is fun!" Saber dismissed his first comment as exaggeration and only commented on the second half "how can you think of fun when lives are at stake?!" Saber accused "relax, I'm on the side of justice, plus, I always win... er, most of the time." He thought back to the fight that ended him and frowned for just an instant before smiling and playing the statement off as a joke, Saber saw but decided not to press. "One time it was a draw, but I don't like talking about it... it's, hmm. Embarrassing."

This is what the hedgehog concluded, it wasn't fully a lie ater all, for he was a hero known for saving everyone, and his entire race went extinct because he was one step behind his last enemy at every turn. A thing that was less of a red stain on his record and more of a drowning of his record in red dye, after all if a record is perfect, any imperfection would vastly diminish its value. Sonic could vaguely hear saber say something and broke his train of thought "sorry what was it? I was thinking about something."

"What I asked was 'why do you take everything so lightly?'" Sonic thought for a second before pinning down the why "well, there's many reasons, but I like to let my opponents know that I'm not fighting seriously. After all, I wasn't lying when I said I defeated a few gods. Each was defeated with my serious face on. Also, if I make myself approachable I might get to know the circumstances of more people than my innermost circle, Y'know everybody has their circumstances. It'd be rude of me to trample on that determination and effort without knowing why." He thought for a second before saying "remind me to tell you a story about an eternal kingdom brought down by its own king. It may surprise you."

then sonic suggested "Anyways, I can keep watch up here, if you want to go and keep your master company. I respect him if he's willing to shelter a potential enemy, rather than attack outright. In my opinion sometimes it's better to make an ally from your enemy than to try to destroy them outright."

Saber just cast an analyzing gaze over the hedgehog before finally giving up and turned away criticizing "what kind of hero can afford such a carefree attitude toward everything" before hearing sonic from right behind say "the kind whose arch-nemesis never learned from the first time he made a god grumpy by forcing it awake from one of those power naps ancient gods are known to have." Saber jumped in surprise, but continued exiting Sonic's presence like it never happened. "Nice save" Sonic chuckled before resuming his surveillance of the surroundings.

—————

"... a good idea to go to the church and get that fake priest to tell you more about this grail war you're now wrapped up in" it was Rin. Saber entered the roomwhere where Shirou and Rin were, clearly catching the end of a conversation "but I'm concerned that Saber will not know enough about this era..." Shirou stated ignorantly "I can assure you that is not the case Shirou" saber interjected "servants are granted basic knowledge of the era that they're brought into. Not to mention that I was summoned into this era before, during the previous war." "Really?" Rin asked surprised "to think that a servant would be summoned twice in a row."

Rin cleared her throat and reasserted that "it would be a good idea to visit the church and register as a master, Emiya." To which Shirou responded "let me think about it" "in that case, would you like to pay a visit to the fake priest with me Saber?" "Hey, you can't just tell Saber what to do!" "So you _can _think like a master, Emiya" "Fine, I'll go."After that banter they decided that it would be best to leave soon and so Rin told sonic to enter his spirit form and follow along. "_Aw man, you're sticking me in this restrictive form again? I wanna stretch my legs, I promise I won't take too much of your mana, or make a ruckus without permission." _Sonic half joked, though he really wanted to be in his physical form. "_Maybe on the way back... if you're quiet on the way there." "That's a tall order." _After that quip sonic stayed silent. He valued his freedom of movement more than his quips.

After some time they made it to the Fuyuki church, with saber and sonic remaining outside after Rin told sonic to keep watch and saber asserted that she did not wish to meet the man who is the mediator in this war, leaving the two to talk outside. After a couple minutes of deafening silence it was saber who was the first to speak "I have been thinking on it and I still don't get it, with your attitude why would you need the grail? What wish could you have?" Sonic paused, smirked and then said "If we're playing 20 questions you gotta answer mine too. Gotta have some ground rules though, first: no identity revealing questions, this ones more for me than you, seeing as nobody knows me anymore. Second: answers must be no shorter than 10 words, so yes/no answers and vague 'who knows' aren't allowed. Third is more of a statement than a rule: if you let your identity slip, that's your own fault. Sound fair?" Wether saber stopped questioning him after this or decided to play his game sonic had no preference, as he was doing this to stave off his boredom.

Inside the church was different though, it had a sense of safety, albeit fragile, was Shirou's opinion of the church. As for Rin she was doing her best to claim the fact that her servant was Archer. Which Rin seemed to be doing fine at since neither doubted her after all "well all other servant roles are filled, so it could only be deduced that you have archer, Rin." Kotomine stated without showing any sign of suspicion although inwardly Kotomine was wondering about what kind of 'archer' she could have summoned that was able to fend off and push back lancer without a scratch before addressing Shirou. "And thank you Emiya, for bringing Rin here. I'll now tell you about the Grail War..."

"What was the toughest battle you have fought?" Was Saber's 17th question to Sonic who frowned and then smiled again "ow, too soon." He joked "but seeing as your question didn't break the rules I'll let it slide." Sonic sighed his reluctant smirk staying up as he began the story with a lighthearted opening, where he and his friends were flying to eggman's base making quips about how eggman was creating another absurd device.

His reluctant smirk dropped as he began his actual story telling of how no sooner than eggman summoned another god of evil as sonic had begun to call them it turned on him, but rather than sparing him it ended him as soon as it awakened in it's metallic form. The story continued as the mood dropped more and more reaching its lowest when sonic said "and then my friends who were only two fellow mobians left besides me sacrificed themselves to allow me to defeat the monster. I ended it in the next instant, but not before taking a significant amount of damage. Invincible or not, if you're fighting an actual god, it's going to hurt. Anyways I defeated it and protected the world, but at the cost of all of my race, my friends, and myself.

After he finished he began to smirk again, even if it was unconvincing this time "I'll count that as two for forcing me to remember the most traumatic experience in my lifetime. So, what's your last question?" Saber would've argued, but hearing of that trauma, she had to ask "so why isn't your wish to have saved everyone and defeated the monster?" Sonic sighed "because my wish now is that nobody will need a hero in the future because, while heroes are nice, they usually appear because there's some sort of great world-level threat to those who cannot protect themselves. Don't get me wrong while it's appealing, it doesn't seem like the grail grants two wishes... my turn!"

He quickly perked back up with a more genuine (albeit mischievous) grin plastered on his face which made Saber nervous "first off, why didn't you attack my after I passed out?" It was the first question Sonic asked himself when he woke up, but couldn't reason any answer. "You caught me off guard." She wouldn't readily admit that while yes his 'I don't feel like fighting' attitude caught her off guard, it was the fact that Shirou had stopped her that prevented her from defeating the hedgehog. "Sure, sure, okay next question... hmmmm got any hobbies? Y'know stuff to stave off boredom?" "If you'll count riding horses." "Aw man, if you think riding horses is fun, you should try flying in a biplane, it rocks, although I prefer standing on the wings."

The questions went like that, up until question 20 "alright... for my final question..." Sonic thought for a second "how about a favor, could you help me reacquaint myself with swordplay? I feel like it'd be a helpful skill to keep honed during the upcoming battles. How about it feel up to a friendly spar sometime?" Saber frowned, that was less of a question and more of a request, so she was tempted to say no, however she was curious to see how the hedgehohg held a sword if her own swordsmanship reminded him of his own "If I can find the time, then I shall." It was neither confirmation nor denial of his request and more of a 'we'll see what happens.'

It was about this time Kotomine was wrapping up his story about the war, including the fire ten years ago prompting Shirou to make a choice "I'll..." Withdraw from the grail war? For what? If he was able to stop the war, then he could stop another fire from ruining the lives of many again. He could withdraw not wanting to have anything to do with it... but "...I'll participate, no, I'll win the grail war and prevent the same disaster from ten years ago from happening again." He stood resolutely. There was no turning back, it would be near impossible but he would do his best.

Kotomine smiled wryly at this and said "you surely will get your wish Emiya, with or without the grail." Kotomine stated almost taunting Shirou. "Now that you've established yourself as a master, it would be wise to get back home, it's dangerous to be out at night." Kotomine advised one an almost condescending tone, but not one that was lacking authority in it. Shirou and Rin were leaving and Kotomine addresses Shirou one last time "Emiya, I meant it when I said you'd get your wish, although it may not be as good of a wish as you had hoped."

With that parting phrase Shirou left the building and said to Rin "Ugh, I feel worse than when I got here." "That fake priest does that to you, he could tell a damning sermon and make everybody feel awful, and he somehow get them to thank him for it. Let's go Saber and 'archer' are waiting for us." Rin gave sonic a mental message to roll with the archer persona that he may be stuck with now.

"Heh, looks like my master's asking another tall order... oh well, guess I'll roll with it, somehow." One confused glance from Saber later and sonic said "don't worry at least it isn't a far order." Which only made saber more confused while sonic made a mental note to start using sonic wind, sonic wave, and sonic Storm a little bit more. Three more or less ranges attacks he developed all producing a burst of wind to send at his opponent. "Speak of the devil and she will come." Sonic snarked as Rin and Shirou approached his statement obviously directed at Rin before addressing her "done showing our friend here the person with the rulebook to this war?"

"Yes, we are done here. We should get home before anything happens." "Speaking of which." Sonic added "I think I'll stay ahead and keep an eye out for enemies." Sonic said this for two reasons the first being that he actually wanted to scout for enemies, and the second was the fact that there were two of each chaos emeralds now, one set belonging to him in the form of a noble phantasm, the others being the ones in the world that we're there before his summons, were causing his emeralds to react, the one Rin had was the red emerald, which he had replaced with his own red emerald. This time his white emerald was reacting to an identical signature to its own.

"I'll bet it's another master who has it." He mused "I'd like to avoid getting the others involved if possible." He spoke to himself before a childlike voice interrupted his thoughts "involved in what?" Sonic instinctively turned to face the voice which he identified the owner as the silver haired girl with the giant next to her before giving his own response "Just a little treasure hunt, but I assume you know what I am talking about since you came to me first?" Sonic deduced, as logically a master would go after other masters in order to cut off a servant's supply of mana. "My target was _originally _somebody else, but you seem to have one of those mysterious crystals filled with mana." "I prefer the terms 'chaos energy' and 'chaos emeralds' to describe them, very dangerous things that children shouldn't play with." Sonic said before adding to his statement "let's put it like this, it may look and feel like mana, but it actually belongs to a completely different type of energy, think of it like trying to put gasoline inside of a Diesel engine, it's a big no-no. In fact I'm surprised that my master managed to avoid going kablooie when she used its power. May have something to do with having summoned me though, that would explain a lot. Or if you want the too long didn't read version, chaos energy is much more reactive and volatile than mana, and should be treated with large amounts of care."

The blue servant's explanation of the chaos emerald's dangers got through to the small master, but it also made her reluctant to give it up, after all The blue servant had effectively admitted that he could safely harness this mysterious energy. If anything this small master wanted to have this blue servant's abilities to herself. "Thank you for the warning mister, but now I want to use it more, but I'll need somebody who knows how to use it first. _Berserker! _Get him!" An indiscernible roar later and "Whoops!" Sonic said narrowly ducking below a massive swing of what seemed to be a giant stone sword "woah, watch where you swing that thing! Yeesh!" Sonic stated shooting out a sonic wave at berserker, and taking care to keep at minimum safe distance from the Goliath of a servant.

The fight kept on like this for a short time before sonic decided that this style of fighting didn't suit him very well seeing as the servant in front of him was only getting angrier and more difficult to dodge. Sonic jumped back clenched his fist in front of him and stated "I'm not done yet! Sonic wind!" Razor sharp blue wind surrounded Berserker and dealt significant damage while also restraining its movements however slightly, though it was enough for sonic to make a decision "I'll let you hold onto the emerald for a bit then. If you misuse it I'll have to get serious!" And retreated back to the group who had now gotten past sonic, though of course he made sure he wasn't followed

"I'm back. I got into a bit of a scruff with another servant, but fended them off. They shouldn't bug us for a little bit." That statement got him some alarmed looks from the rest of the group, but sonic waved it off "I just said I fended them off, I'm not gutsy enough to attempt to defeat another servant without backup." Everybody loosened up slightly, but Shirou was the first to speak "why didn't you ask for help? We could have assisted you." Sonic sighed before placing his hand on Shirou's shoulder "a moment please?" Before getting an answer sonic dragged Shirou away from hearing distance.

"Can I see that gem you have there really quickly?" Shirou looked on shocked "how did you?" "Shh, just show me it." After sonic urged him to let him see it he said "_this_ is why I didn't ask for help. That gem you're holding contains energy called 'chaos' energy which only my species or specifically and delicately designed machines can safely harness. In other words..." sonic pulled out six others and held them in front of him, the colors of blue, white, magenta, cyan, green, and yellow were there "I can handle myself." He put his set of gems away "anyways, I'll let you hold onto that one, and don't tell anyone you have it. My goal is to get through this without casualties, and me allowing a dangerous power to enter the field would be problematic to that end. After all, I'm a hero."

Shirou was speechless. Not at the blue servant's attitude, but the fact of his goal and title: 'to save everybody' and 'hero' "anyways, Shirou was it? Keep these gems hush hush, got it?" Shirou nodded and put his gem away before they header back to the group "sorry, I had to guide Shirou here in the proper way to be a master. As well as cautioning him to stay out of danger if he does decide to help fight." Sonic told a half truth, while he did caution Shirou about the dangers of the emeralds, he did not in fact restrict Shirou from fighting, as it would be hypocritical of him to do so. "Anyways, I believe that there's power in numbers. So as long as little miss overlord here agrees, I think we should work as a team." Sonic suggested expecting his proposal to be readily shot down, considering how skeptical Rin could be about working with others. More so in a war with one winner.

After a minute of no response sonic scratched his head and stated "Y'know, I think Id've preferred an outright rejection of my idea, over this silent treatment." Sonic shrugged, while the duration of the silence was boring to Sonic, it at least showed that they were thinking about it. "Ah well, I get it it's difficult to ma-!" Sonic was cut off by Shirou "I don't think that it's a bad idea." All eyes were on Shirou, not because they were surprised by the statement, but more of the fact that Shirou was the first to speak his mind on it, which of course got a swift response from sonic "nice to know that you agree, but it's too bad we look crazy without everyone else on board with this." Sonic shrugged deciding to wait for everyone to better receive this suggestion by reminding the group of it later.

"Anyways" Rin began to speak "this is where we split off, good night Emiya." Rin began to walk away while sonic took a second to shrug at Shirou and say "some people just can't be pleased." Before chasing after Rin. Leaving Shirou and Saber to discuss amongst themselves. "A little bit reckless accepting an idea to team up from an enemy servant." "That doesn't sound very convincing coming from somebody who was talking with that very same servant while a priest lectured me on a magical war."

While Sonic escorted Rin home, he got bored and began talking "Y'know it might be easier to win if you ally with somebody early on, plus that kid seems pretty legit when he says he wants to team up." He paused while waiting for a response that didn't come before resuming "also, something I've been meaning to ask you is what do you consider 'winning' in this war? Survival, claiming the grail? In my opinion, if you set a specific goal, or challenge for yourself a hypothetical win is more satisfying than a literal one. It's like forcing your opponent into a position in a game where in order to win they have to spell out 'I forfeit.' More specifically win against the rules of the game." Sonic shrugged "but by all means, play the vanilla, unedited, completely normal game of tic tac toe. And be the one who witnessed your opponent place their final O outside the box in order to win. After all, not everybody is going to play by the rules or fairly." Sonic glanced at Rin who was looking a little annoyed while thinking on his words "I guess what I'm saying is think about who or what you're trying to win against."

Sonic hushed up after that allowing Rin time to think, which Sonic honestly used to sort his own thoughts out. These thoughts were 'if there's seven emeralds in the world here, and there were two confirmed to have an emerald masters, namely Rin and that white-haired girl. Then perhaps the other masters have emeralds somewhere too?' Sonic thought about the fact that Shirou's house might be hiding an emerald within it and decided 'alright, I need to find a way to contact Shirou and ask him to give a quick look-around his home for the emerald. I need to test my hypothesis.' After setting that issue on back burner, he began strategizing how to collect the emeralds from the respective masters... or if he even should. After all if he began hunting down the emeralds specifically, they would know what he was after. And that might be a no-go. 'For once, I wish that annoying talking sword was here to direct (_criticize)_ me into the correct course of action.

Before either noticed how long they were thinking for, they reached Rin's mansion. "So, we're back. I think a good sleep is in order huh?" While Rin was still annoyed and confused at Sonic's earlier suggestions, she had to agree, she was tired and perhaps a good, long rest would help to organize her thoughts. "... after all that happened today, I have to agree with you _this time._" Sonic counted it as a win, picked a couch in the living room and flopped down on it, but rin was too tired to care. After reaching her room, she flopped on her bed, not bothering to prepare to sleep.

Sleep, however did not prove very restful to Rin however, as she was assaulted with visions, which were more like rapidly passing static images of key individuals. A strangely round moustached man, who was dead at a computer, the life seemingly drained of him. A yellow kitsune looking biped similar to Sonic but with two tails, it looked innocent enough, but this image was one of it falling into re-entry with another creature. The other creature's species was harder to pin down, it looked similar to sonic, but red, with dreadlocks, and gloves spiked fists, it was also falling into re-entry with the kitsune.

The next image was vastly unsettling, it was what looked like a robot from one of those posters they had outside the theatre occasionally... except this one had tar-like black tentacles oozing out of it, the malice and hatred it represented obvious. The last image however was the most shocking, it was the same blue hedgehog, or at least she assumed so however there were major key differences between the two creatures. Unlike the blue one, this one was golden with upturned quills, the eyes were red rather than green, it would probably be a vastly hopeful sight, however there was still the smallest but most striking difference between her servant and this creature. It was the fact that this golden creature was not smiling. Far from smiling in fact, that was the face of many things: anger, sadness, rage, depression, hatred, also acceptance and resignation. There was also a look of determination, but it was met with the understanding that this was going to be that creature's last fight, win or lose it was clear that this creature had decided to make the atmosphere he was to re-enter inevitably his final resting place. Rin didn't want to believe it was the same one as the servant she had summoned, until she saw the blue creature paused in the state of free fall. The icing on the cake? The jewels that were around him as he fell. That dead look still painted on his face, it was the look of bitter nostalgia, as if this specific scene had played out before, but clearly this time with no expectation. After that was nothing... nothing except a dark, and feeling of guilt as the despair turned to relief as the slumber remained undesturbed.

**—————**

**Authors note!**

**Wooooooooo! Another chapter finished. This one took a little longer than I would have liked, but life stuff (both good and bad) had been happening. This chapter was an inspiration rollercoaster, also I have decided that sonic will be using many of his sonic battle techniques during his fights. On the note of battles, the first MAJOR changes happened this chapter, namely Illya never appearing in front of Shirou (virtue of Sonic intercepting the Ambush and diverting the intrigue onto himself, the second being the idea of a truce being brought up earlier than anticipated and Shirou getting an actual hero role model to look up to, rather than only Kiritsugu which he knew nothing of truly.**

**And the deviations will only increase! After all, now that we nudged the pillars supporting the events of the fate universe some more, we should see some more noticable 'that's not what happened' moments appearing, and eventually splitting off to be a completely new 'route' in the story!**

**Oh boy though, Rin caught a glimpse of Sonic's final battle and final despair. We'll see what comes of that in the upcoming chapters as Rin continues to interact with Sonic.**

**With all of that said and done, until the next chapter, have a nice life, and a good 2020!**


	4. Where His Loyalties Lie

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Fate/Stay Night, or any of their related Media. All Sonic the Hedgehog Characters and themes belong to SEGA, and all Fate/Stay Night Characters and themes belong to Type Moon.**

**Before anything I got some people asking if Caliburn/Excalibur!Sonic going to appear, and my answer is: Sonic's Caliburn will not be appearing, I thought about it, but Caliburn isn't what truly defined sonic in this story Caliburn more or less represents the fact that Sonic has nobody left to rely on for true guidance, he probably would have been summoned with Caliburn, if sonic was summoned as a saber. And on that note, we still have yet to see Sonic's true class! But no spoilers, I wanna keep this exciting.**

**One more thing I would like to say is that, I'm putting my own spin on Sonic's appearance and abilities, for instance, in this story he has red eyes instead of green and there is the occasional golden quill scattered in with his blue ones. This stems from my own theory on why Sonic's eyes are green. (In S3K super Sonic had green eyes, so what if the more sonic used his super form the more 'super sonic' he became)**

**A more specific and simpler speculation to respond to from Suzululu4moe: "I wonder if Shirou will be jealous of Rin. A super heroic servant." And the answer? Not really, after all Shirou has already gotten one dose of many to come 'Sonic mentors Shirou moments' as I like to call them. Another thing, while our boi Shirou is a pretty neat character that I enjoy writing, this story will more or less focus on Rin and Sonic's portion of the story. (I may make a spinoff story eventually that Details the idea of Shirou summoning Sonic as the Saber class though!)**

**With all that said and done, onto the story!**

**—————**

Rin woke up, typically she woke up with her alarm, however today, there happened to be a certain servant knocking obnoxiously on her room's door. "Shut up! Let me sleep for five more minutes." Sonic responded through the door "no can do! You have school today, and I'd like to hold a strategy meeting before you leave." With one final groan Rin finally got up walked to the door almost like a zombie, and opened it while glaring daggers at Sonic. Sonic didn't respond to the clear malice and instead opted to place a bit of bait "I'll tell you a little more about me as a servant, if you come to the table to eat within 30 minutes." Sonic stated. He figured something out about his state of being as a servant that most would call impossible, but may be possible thanks to the emeralds' power. "30 minutes tops or I'm withholding the information until a later date!" With that Sonic zipped to the kitchen.

As it turned out, 30 minutes was a good estimate from Sonic's perspective, it took Rin 27 minutes and 48 seconds to get downstairs to the table looking more awake now. "Right on time! I thought you might not make it!" Sonic quipped getting a hostile glare from Rin "it had better be important if you were so eager to do my clock's job for it." Sonic shrugged "decide for yourself, but I think you'll be interested. Also you better make sure you're seated, and have your chair firmly on the floor." This got an exasperated sigh from Rin and Sonic shrugged "you were warned, anyways. So you know how when a servant is summoned it's only a copy of its actual spirit? Y'know kinda like making a game with a character based on you?" "Yes I already know that. It's impossible for any mage to summon the heroic spirit itself, that's why we use classes to provide a vessel for a spirit that is summoned."

"So you did your homework. Good, then I can cut to the chase! So, it turns out, I'm the original, or at least, one of them." Rin choked on some orange juice Sonic had poured earlier "that's impossible! Summoning the original heroic spirit is in the realm of true magic!" Sonic shrugged "I'll get to that, but, I think you'll be even more astonished after I do. First off, I said I am _An _original, not _The _original. my theory is that a certain omnipotent, omnipresent jewel of power that has its own will copied a version of me that was being taken to the Throne of Heroes for itself, added its own energy signature to me and popped me back on my way to the throne of heroes so it effectively made a summonable original, by virtue of a sort of tether to drag me out when it wants. So the me still up there and the me here are the same guy. Think of it like a sort of spirit resurrection, but temporary."

If Rin didn't fall out of her chair before, she did now. "Are you implying that this is the work of a mystic code?" "Who knows, last time I saw the 'mystic code' you speak of that's capable of doing such was in my final battle in my life. Or, more specifically, I saw it go from big old hunk of crystallized chaos energy into pulverized gem dust in the time it took for me to finish the battle, an actual instant. It's only hypothetical, but if it can be restored, you technically have a self-powered all-mighty wish-granting Jewel of Unlimited Potential. As long as it is what said Jewel wishes to happen. By the way, me and my friends called this hunk of omnipresent and omnipotent rock the 'Master Emerald.'"

Rin was stunned and completely silent, this was a rather large piece of information he was withholding from her, but more importantly who could have created such an absurdly powerful object? And could something so absurd possibly exist "How can something like that possibly exist." "Honestly, I'm as stumped on that base as you are. All I know is what I heard from one of my friends, and it's the fact that the thing existed before everything else in the universe did, and it will exist after everything is gone as well." That answered none of Rin's questions, but did make her curious "how do we find it?" "Normally? You look for a big ol' hunk of rock in the sky that resembles and island, oh and it typically hangs out over the middle of the ocean... Normally."

Rin wasn't surprised after all something that could summon a true heroic spirit... well kind of... would clearly be capable of keeping an island in the sky, something that full of energy should also be simple to locate "if you're thinking that it'd be easy, or simple to find, we might not have such luck. Simply because while finding a chaos emerald may be a simpler task, along the lines of jumping into a giant universe bending ring and completing a task granted by the 'special zone's' rules, or searching for other emeralds by using another emerald to find them. It takes an echidna to find the master emerald once it's broken. And even then it's a game of hot and cold while trying to find them. Also need I remind you that the last time I saw it it was pulverized to dust?" Rin stopped, she had skimmed over the fact but now it's become more apparent that it might be hopeless.

"Well, I suppose it might be partly reformed, after all it somehow managed to summon the 'true' me, but I'm still feeling not quite the top of my game. So my guess is that the dust might've crystallized back into smaller chunks rather than the whole thing. If we found it, I may be able to safely use my full potential without putting you at high risk."

Risk? Magi lived with risk on a daily basis, after all being a magus meant living in constant risk "magi are accustomed to" "I already accounted for that, so let me explain it this way, imagine a magus is like, hmm... a bunch of wires connecting you to your energy source, which can be adapted to power many things, now imagine your contract with me, and imagine I have a similar thing going on. But in this case a continuous, nonstop stream of lightning is powering me, and my cables can withstand and be strengthened by it while it's coursing through me."

Rin was following so far "ok" Sonic continued "now imagine on my side, I'm using that same energy to create a sort of buffer to prevent the energy from reaching you, while releasing the excess energy into the ground." Rin frowned at such power being hoarded and wasted just to stop her from accessing it "now imagine if that buffer were to suddenly break, sending massive, uncontrolled amounts of energy into your circuitry, not only messing with your own energy source, but completely frying your wires to become unusable, as the new energy has nowhere to go aside from the wiring and it's power source. Simply put, it goes kablooie. That's what would happen to you, if one of two conditions aren't met."

"The first option would be: I'm no longer connected to you, and so I can freely and safely expend my energy without risk of injuring someone with a foreign, unstable energy." Not a preferable option for Rin, as it means she'd forfeit being a master. "Or secondly, we get the Master Emerald to regulate the energy flow to where I can use the energy without it reaching you." Another difficult option, based on the scenario Sonic previously detailed, it would take time, which the grail war wasn't known for giving.

"Pick your poison, either I don't fight at full, I'm not your servant, or go on a long and grueling treasure hunt in the middle of a fast pace and dangerous war." Sonic mentally shrugged, realistically, either of the last two options were optimal in terms of fighting ability and upkeep, but he could work with not fighting at full. "Doesn't matter to me. It's your call as the master. After all weather you take the low risk no reward, or the high risk and massive reward option, I can make do with it, but I recommend deciding sooner than later."

With that breakfast ended, and Rin walked to school with a spirit form sonic tagging along with the occasional quip from said heroic spirit. "_So overdue question, but who do you think put up that barrier? Some magus you don't know of yet? After all that Shirou kid seemed to have an idea of what mage craft is, and you didn't know about him being one." _Rin wanted to refute Sonic's statement, but he had a point, namely that if one slipped past maybe another did too. "But where do we look first in that case? I doubt anyone would willingly offer up the fact of them being a master." Rin explained the hurdle to Sonic's idea.

"Hmm, then what if we searched for not the master, but what the master has, a servant? I don't really want to do in somebody just because it rids us of needing to battle a servant." That was the truth, but not the whole thing. What sonic really wanted to do was to beat this war, as in the war itself he didn't want to win the war, he wanted to win against it. After all, this thing was causing people to kill each other. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a concealed servant, _archer_?" There it was again, archer, Sonic really wasn't an archer, in fact he didn't feel he fitted a class very well. Well he'd deal with it "_about as easy as finding a chaos emerald._"

Sonic was keeping his senses honed for his emeralds resonance toward the others with no luck so far "I'll ask you about those later, in the meantime search for other servants in the vicinity." This was what sonic had planned to do anyways so he was eager to do so "_can do! Call for me if you need me._" With that Sonic searched the school for any emerald reactions. _The purple one._ The purple emerald was reacting, it was coming from a classroom which Sonic has realized was one of the first year's classrooms 'great, so it's either a teacher or a first year who has the emerald...'

he passed through the door in his spirit form, and the first thing he noticed caused him to tense up quite a bit 'You can't be serious.' A dark feeling he had felt all too recently was attacking his senses, which says a lot when it's limited to aura sensing in spirit form. In it's simplest essence, it was a drowning sense of all of the worlds evils. Something he couldn't face again, not in his situation 'I need to tread softly here, get the seat location and leave, that's all I can do here. Until the source of it leaves...' he detailed the specific seat the malice was at and left, any longer and the risk of being detected skyrocketed 'I'm outta here!' He thought as he left, this time searching for servant energy.

It just turned lunch and Rin had noticed Shirou, servantless at school no less, and dragged him to the roof "What are you doing here without your servant?" Which ended up with shirou saying that it was to 'keep saber's energy up' and that 'it should be safe because the war is supposed to be secret.'

Or that's what Rin took away from it "listen, what happens when there happens to be nobody around, and an enemy master, their servant, and you all alone?" Rin was trying to imply that they were enemies and that she could very easily ambush him at this time. "I'll head home directly after school that way there's always people nearby." It went over his head "how hasn't an armature magus like you died yet?" "I did, remember? That lancer guy." The conversation continued until lunch ended.

In that time sonic had found an enemy servant, but no master, sonic tried to escape and ended up setting himself up. "Darn, a secluded area is the worst place for me to be right now. At least I get some legwork in though." He stated to himself while dodging what looked like chains with needles at the end "and just when I got some room to breathe." He dodged again, but with less leeway this time as the needles came at him from two different directions. "A bit risky attacking me in broad daylight Y'know!" Sonic elevated his voice slightly hoping for a response.

"But you looked like you were asking to be attacked." Sonic's hopes were answered as a purple haired blindfolded woman appeared, Sonic shrugged, he had to give that one to her, he was being bold about his magical presence, in hopes of luring our a servant "well, you don't look the type to take such an obvious bait. Was it master's orders or something?" Sonic guessed, if it was the same master who was trying to set up the barrier it would mean the master was impatient. "That being said, the fresh air feels nice, fresh, clear... oh and most importantly pure of any malicious intent." Sonic said this for two reasons, first was the relief he felt once he was out of range of the evil miasma he felt in the one classroom. The second?

"Tell me, what's your goal?" This time the purple servant spoke. "Dunno, my summoning's a bit complicated, but I think my goal is to deal with whatever evil might appear in this short timeframe." He shivered remembering the pure malice he felt for the second time in his entire experiences as a hero. This statement got a head tilt from Rider. "Most servants don't reveal their intents so readily." "I'm used to dealing with my very open to explaining their intents arch-nemesis." Sonic shrugged "besides, my intents might not be my master's." This spurred a response from rider "intents?"

"Well, I felt a very familiar feeling recently. A very uncomfortable one, quite invasive and unsettling. It's source is what killed me in life Y'know. Anyways, I don't like death, so I'm working to protect as many people as possible, preferably on a personal level. You never know what kind of people you might meet, it's not a bad thing to do a good thing, you know." Sonic felt his mood sinking, while it was satisfying to help people and it felt like his true role, it just made it that much worse when he failed. Despair was worse for him than anyone else, because he was _expected_ to win, and always did, and he was in such deep thought that he accidentally let one slip verbally "there's no worse feeling than having a perfect track record smashed though." It wasn't loud, but the pain in the voice was almost tangible.

"I don't get why you're telling me this, but." A spiked chain made it's way toward a distracted sonic, and hit him. But there was no bloodshed. Instead a couple of gold rings scattered in different directions which a now back to earth sonic quickly scooped up, smirk forcefully put on his face "not cool attacking out of nowhere like that!" Rider was confused for a second but sonic broke that train of thought as he swiftly delivered a kick to her gut "there, we're even now." He dusted where he was hit earlier off "anyways, I'm down to throw down if you won't let me leave, otherwise I'm outta here." He held his ready stance waiting for any action from his foe. But the next thing that happened was a chained needle being flung at him, which he narrowly dodged. "Again with the surprise attacks!"

He curled up into a ball and began spinning launching himself like a razor-sharp pinball at rider who was now standing, causing her to launch a chain at him. But it never collided as he did a spin jump over the chain and landed a solid homing attack on rider's shoulder. "It's dangerous to play with sharp objects! So I'd appreciate if you refrained from swinging 'em at me." He chuckled, he managed to bring his mood back up a bit after working off his bad vibes "seeing as I'm getting the silent treatment, I'm going to have a quick look-see around while you lay with your back to the mat."

If Sonic's hunch was correct, then the master was close by, 'or not.' Sonic thought slightly startled as a needle chain went right by his head "I thought it would take you at least a couple more seconds to stand up." Sonic joked "but seriously, you aren't going to let me go without an actual fight huh?" Sonic once again got into a battle stance. This time he looked ready to react at a moments notice. Which didn't go unnoticed by rider, who seemed to be dissatisfied with something before moving her hand towards her blindfold "as you say, my master is impatient, and he wants me to end this posthaste."

As sonic watched this movement he decided 'uncovering eyes, that's ominous how about we get out of vision' as rider began taking off the blindfold sonic jumped to the trees taking cover "I've fought enough battles to know that uncovering something means 'this is one of my trump cards' so whatever's up with your eyes, I don't think I wanna find out!" Sonic was dashing around the trees while saying this, making it hard to pinpoint his location, but after he stopped talking? He stopped for a second, and sent a sonic wave where he last saw rider, when no sound came from the other he decided to swiftly switch positions and attempt a spin dash.

After dodging a shockwave rider looked in the direction it came from but resumed scouting her surroundings. She would win if she could get him in her sights. When she heard the sounds of something coming towards her she looked, and it was the other servant curled up rolling at her at high speeds, which, to her surprise vanished as she felt sharp wind hit her back and turned to see only a blue tinted image of the hedgehog disappear as another attack landed from behind with the same image visible.

Sonic was creating after images, it was a speed above his average, and he preferred his super boost cone over it as it leaves him less vulnerable, but afterimages are a nice plus when fighting an enemy where evasion is important. He is choosing this evasion based tactic because he can't shake the feeling that something _very bad will happen if he gets within sight of the woman he's facing he made one last attack from behind, this time activating a super skid, knocking her onto her back as he kicked her feet out from under her, now making a mad dash back toward the school. "I sure hope this doesn't come back to haunt me."_

Rider lay flat on her back getting ready to stand back up as "Useless servant!" Her 'master' shouted at her now stepping out of the shadows "you can't even properly kill one annoying rat!" It was Matou Shinji, her 'master' only in name, while she was being forced to obey him because of her true master's unwillingness to participate in the war. Rider put back on her eye bindings, and faced the 'master' who was now throwing a tantrum. "Perhaps it would be easier to go after his master?" "Do you know who it is?" "I believe it's the job of the master to figure that out." "Useless servant" Shinji said again, as he began walking back towards the school with rider in spirit form.

"_Rin, I found a servant, but couldn't learn much about them, my guess is rider, because they didn't conceal their presence and used chain and nail things._" Sonic reported to rin after school. Who then remembered his initial plans "could you handle erasing the magic circle you found? I want to keep an eye out for other servants." Another half truth, while that was _one _of his goals, he wanted to intercept one of two individuals if possible. Either Shirou, or the person who possesses the purple emerald.

'Hmm, what do I choose, talk to Shirou, or intercept the emerald?' He gave it one last thought before deciding 'I'll intercept the emerald first, I have questions, I want answered, and I can talk to shirou readily for the most part.' With that, sonic waited for the said person in possession of the emerald, who exited the building almost last, though the issue was finding a way to get her attention without alerting anyone else. But before he had the chance Sakura said that she was going to wait for someone, this was his chance, nobody had eyes on her right now, so this was his best opporotunity.

The blue familiar(?) appeared in front of her abruptly, but he had an air of strength to him so he had to be a- "yo, I got a couple of questions." The servant asked her "and don't act confused please, from what I've seen only the magi got their grips on gems like the one you have there." She held her voice, she hadn't expected to participate in the war, so why was a _servant _confronting her right now, was she somehow found out "I'll take the silence as you kinda understand the situation right now, and while I may not know which master you are, or if you simply know about the war." He paused thinking for a second after leaving off at that "look, I don't want trouble, so I have one question and one cautionary advice to give to you, so keep your ears open for what I'm going to say." Sakura nodded at the servant.

With a sigh of relief, Sonic began "okay, I'll start with the advice, so listen _carefully. _You have a very powerful gem in your possession, which are really legendary artifacts." Sakura seemed surprised for a moment "now that exposition is out of the way, those gems may contain _unfathomable power_ but for a magus, it's also a _lethal poison. _The reason for that is that it is an energy that, while similar to mana, is very much more different, potent, and volatile than your standard mana types." Sonic took a quick glance to make sure she was focused "simply put: even if you were to try using it, it would either kill you, or leave you incapable of any mage craft for the rest of your life." Sonic finished his caution.

That news stunned Sakura, if what sonic said was true, then she was lost, she was keeping it around to feed its energy to the crest worms that constantly devoured her energy. "Now for the question..." the servant seemed pained and anxious about the topic he was about to bring up, it was slightly amusing... amusing? No, she can't think like that, that's not who she is. "I sense a dangerous, malicious, and evil presence coming from you, and it's rather dense like a miasma. He paused before continuing to be honest the energy feels like _its energy. "I only know because I've encountered its energy before. Are you conscious of this darkness invading you?" That question, it struck many emotions. Fear, anxiety, sadness, and a emotion that was not hers hatred. It was a foreign emotion because she had no reason to hate the hedgehog, and yet..._

'Why hold in the hatred' a voice whispered to her it was a voice that held hatred, it was her voice. 'He just called you evil.' It asserted but she was yanked back to reality by the servant in front of her. "...own, please calm down." He said with a nervous look. "Okay, I'm not going to say a peep to anyone about your sealed darkness. Your darkness is your own, and you should consult somebody when you're ready." He continued trying to act confident "I'm a hero, and I'm going to save everyone, so listen, I'm going to search for a way to stop that darkness, so please hang tight, if you need help please ask. I'll find a way to get to you, let's see... how about this, trigger the emerald briefly, and I'll know. Try to not use it too much though, as I said it's a poisonous source of energy."

With that least phrase sonic vanished from sight, going into spirit form, just in time for Shirou to walk out of the building and see her waiting for him. This was a sight that sort of put Sakura at ease, as if it was snuffing out the hatred from earlier that was directed at the servant, the fire of hatred was finally quelled with Shirou's greeting "Oh, hi Sakura!"

'I guess I'll talk to Shirou later then' Sonic thought before giving a quick run around the school in Spirit form in an attempt to find any other servants, and after discovering nothing new, returned to Rin. "nothing out of the norm, my guess is that they're too shaken to try anything right now. So finishing erasing all of these is probably our best interest right now." With that suggestion from Sonic after Rin had erased the third magic circle she had stumbled upon "you think there's more?" Rin asked "I bet there is, because big barrier means lots o' magic circles" Sonic stated then added "or a really giant obvious one, take your pick."

After Sonic's final sarcastic remark Rin groaned, it was going to be a long night, because in addition to erasing magic circles they had to locate them as well, not easy when they're hidden in many places. "Do you think you could locate most of these circles in that case?" Rin asked "possibly, but it will be more of a looking in every nook and cranny for them rather than a specialized search, is that okay?" Rin nodded, before looking for another circle while sonic went off in search of the other circles. 'I really wish Tails was here.' Sonic thought to himself while checking yet another set of lockers for magic circles 'oh hey, found one!' He made a mental note and continued searching.

After a long, tedious process of check, double check, and triple check Rin finally erased the final magic circle and by extension the magic bound to it. "Finally done" Sonic glanced at the clock and shrugged "but it seems we aren't getting much rest, it's 2am." Rin sighed while Sonic shook his head "though it seems we have one more thing to clean up." Sonic aimed his thumb over his shoulder

"so who's the approaching challenger?" Sonic made a quick quip while making a 180 and setting himself into a battle stance. His stance tensioned but quipped as usual "What, yesterday wasn't enough for you?" He stated to the purple haired servant who he assumed was rider.

"My 'master' thinks you to be an easy target, his argument being 'it's unarmed, how can you lose?'" Sonic chuckled "but shouldn't my lack of weaponry prove my strength? After all I was barely going my average speed." Rider raised her eyebrow before dismissing the servant's bragging "but what can you do while defending someone, limited to one spot?" "Tell the person to get away while I handle covering the escape route." Sonic stressed that statement which was hint enough for rin, who began to evacuate from the battle "like that." Sonic stated slightly loosening up "but is a hall like this okay for you? You're a rider after all, shouldn't you be riding something?"

A brief pause before both slightly relaxed realizing neither intended to make the first move "fine, how about a chat before we fight?" Sonic suggested, now certain Rin was out of range "since you seem to have a question for me." Sonic crosses his arms and after closing his eyes for a moment opened one to keep watch on rider "but in return, let me ask a question." Sonic prompted to which rider reluctantly agreed before asking "why are you involving civilians in this war?" Sonic paused before saying "I'm assuming you're talking about that one student I confronted." A nod from rider who was on edge "hmm, let's call it a 'hunch' that she's not just a civilian." He stated before adding "plus she is host to something dangerous, malicious, and evil. It would be irresponsible of me as a hero not to investigate."

That statement made rider flinch, he had hit the nail on the head, Her real master, Sakura was indeed invaded by something malicious as he said "my turn!" Sonic smirked before asking "do you know where one of these are?" He pulled out the purple emerald earning a surprised look from rider "so yes? Got it." Sonic stated putting the emerald away "I'm going to assume the circumstances are complex, but I believe that girl is actually your real master." His deduction was met with silence which sonic scratched his head "if so that means she's a priority target to protect, after all if somebody with ill intent got a hold of her, something bad is bound to happen."

Sonic's face got really serious "I don't exactly know what the situation is for you guys right now, but prioritize protecting her. I'm not letting _anybody_ die." Sonic tapped his chin while thinking before adding "there's actually a story I probably should tell you, it's about the nature of the darkness that has made its parasitic nest inside of that young lady, care to listen... though you gotta promise not to reveal any of this info to anyone else without reasonable cause and trust, Kay?" He prompted awaiting rider's response which was simply a small nod for him to continue. "Yeouch, no hesitation huh? Even though this story is my sore spot." He rubbed his blue and scattered gold quills before continuing "alright, before I say anything I gotta tell you about my past friends and my arch-nemesis."

The story was kept short, but hit all the main points "so basically, my kind used to be a more frequent sight in the world, and I had quite a few friends, my closest being a twin tailed fox named Miles Prower who we called 'Tails' and our rad red echidna rival and friend Knuckles the Echidna. And our arch nemesis was a rather round human man named Eggman, we always win against him, and had the occasional battle where he wasn't the main threat. In each of these battles though there was always one common factor that always managed to find a way to be present... the chaos emeralds. These are gems of power which only select people or specifically designed machines can use the power of. Their natural counter is the master emerald which can control or even inhibit the emerald's powers." He paused letting the information soak in.

"Anyways now to the story of how I died." He redirected the topic "although it's going to be the abridged version, if you want the full story read the first chapter." Before Rider could respond Sonic continued "simply put eggy decided to awaken another godlike evil being, which turned on him, killed him, and said being murdered my entire race, before being stopped by me, who apparently didn't stop said being hard enough as it's possessing our favorite innocent bystander, there story's over, any questions?" Sonic then paused for questions which Rider asked the obvious one "so you're saying that you stopped an all consuming being of pure evil?" "That's the question you ask? Not 'how do we stop it' or something like that? But yes, I did, not that much different from fighting the god of the sun/time/darkness, winning, and retconning everything because of that victory. Or fixing time by running and defeating an time anomaly that was turned into a robotic menace that breaks time. Next question." To which Sonic's helpful guiding cue was followed

"okay so 'how do we stop it'" Rider asked finally realizing that sonic was trying to have her ask that question. "Not completely sure, but I have a vague idea, which needs an emerald of ultimate power to control them all, someone who can control said emerald, and finally some very risky procedure that involves poisoning that which is corrupting her without poisoning her. I give it a one in a thousand chance to work, but I've worked with worse odds before so." That made Rider uneasy, the one with the plan wasn't sure of the plan's success, how was he victorious against the odds before? "How haven't you lost any of your wars yet?" To which Sonic have a pained chuckle and responded "I had friends to help me. Namely a friend who could help me plan a course of action for my battles, and a friend I could leave defending the home turf to. I was just the battle winner, one part of a three part machine."

"Anyways enough angst, here's the plan, we gotta search for a shard of the master emerald, even one will do fine, they act like a magnet to itself so it should gather the master emerald dust if you just hold it. Then comes the hard part, finding a way to revive a dead comrade of mine that can alter the emerald's will. Then the harder part, poisoning the being of evil without poisoning the host. Although I'll let you handle the finer details since you seem better at planning than I am." He stated "ah, then again, you probably have a wish you want granted, or something. How about this? If we can get the master emerald to help you get what you want, would that be a fair trade for helping me out with this?"

Sonic might be a hero and have a 'work for free' attitude toward his hero work, but he understands that the vast majority of any living thing has some sort of motive behind doing anything "I'm not dumb enough to believe that you want to work for free. Heck I only work for free, because on my adventure there's solid gold rings scattered everywhere somehow. Likely a side effect of the large energy used to keep the specific terrains the way they were, after all I don't see any rings _or _loop de loops nearby." Sonic omitted the fact that said rings also protected him from leathal damage. There were plenty of times he _should _have been impaled on spikes, but gold rings sprayed everywhere and knocked him away from the harm of the danger in the process.

Rider had already bit the hook when she was informed of Sonic's past, made evident by her previous questions, Sonic was simply making getting reeled in an easier task. "Wo whaddya say? Can we work together, or is it a no go?" Rider still needed time to think, however after being personally slain by a 'hero' in her life and suspicious of the other's motives still... but if he has a way to grant wishes, it's worth thinking about. "I'll think about it, depending on your actions I may have to decline" that was a positive response in Sonic's book made evident by his smirk. "Alright, it'll be a pleasure working with you when you decide to work with me" there was that overly confident tone again, he was _sure _of the fact that they'd be working together.

With that both agreed that it was a good time to get back to their masters. It seemed that Rin was waiting at her home, which was optimal for Sonic, after all now he could produce a cover story for the fight in advance to take suspicion off of him. "Although it would look strange if I got back without being dusted up." He spoke to himself before glancing at his surroundings before breakdancing to get dust onto him before he heard a different voice after standing back up "I was wondering who was still at the school at this time" Sonic looked in the other's direction "oh, hi there blue tights man! Long time no see, whatcha wanna talk about? Or maybe you want a spar? Either way I gotta hurry, it's getting rather late." Lancer blinked twice while staring disappointedly at the blue rat "I was about to warn you that you're walking the path of guaranteed failure, nobody can save everybody." "You calling me a nobody now huh? You need to work on your insults dude." Lancer just stared while Sonic smirked.

"That's all, my master forbade me from engaging you, so I figured I'd warn you in advance, that my master is a cunning and cowardly man." "Thanks for the tip." Sonic said before dashing off toward the tohsaka estate and got there in a minute. It was now 2:47 and Rin was already asleep. So sonic simply wrote a written report 'detailing' all of the 'events' that unfolded to him that night. Which, of course were small lies about how he got into a scuffle with rider and retreated after delaying for a while. And then made sure Rin's alarm was turned off, and also wrote 'P.S. take the day off! You need it!' Before resting comfortably on the living room couch and dozing off.

**_—————_**

**I have no excuses, I got lazy and didn't feel like writing this for a while, _However _I finally got around to finishing the chapter! On my birthday no less! _(Confetti flies everywhere) _oh damn it, now there's a mess. Anyways, have a good read, and please don't hit me for changing sonic too much, being waaaay late on the update is fine, but pls no on my take on sonic.**

**Also more distractions came out recently (sonic movie, rescue team DX, lots more hours at work.) so don't expect to see way a lot of me, Life happens yo.**

**Anyways, thank to you all for reading and good night everybody!**

**Bonus Sonic's updated servant sheet:**

**Servant Stats:**

**True Name: Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Titles: Fastest thing alive, True Blue Hero, King Arthur (reluctantly).**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Parameter:**

**Str: B (x3 super)**

**End: B (EX while super)**

**Agi: EX**

**Mana: C**

**Luk: C**

**NP: EX**

**Class Skills:**

**Independent action: A* (capable of keeping himself materialized using the chaos emeralds.)**

**Personal Skills:**

**God Slayer: B (while super)**

**Non lethal force: A**

**Impulsive: A**

**Indomitable will: A**

**Noble Phantasms:**

**Light speed attack: A (x4 super)**

**Sonic wind: B (x2 super)**

**Chaos Emeralds: EX**

**Chaos Control (time): A **

**Chaos Control (Teleport): C**

**Super transformation: EX**

**???: ???**


	5. Dust Emerald Zone Act 1

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Fate/Stay Night, or any of their related Media. All Sonic the Hedgehog Characters and themes belong to SEGA, and all Fate/Stay Night Characters and themes belong to Type Moon.**

**I have once again failed to post a chapter within a month... or three... maybe five... or more... I have no excuses just a plea: please don't hurt me. On another note, thank you Paxloria for bringing some details I missed to my attention which needed mended, and I will do my best in the upcoming chapters to pay attention to proper capitalization of names, and not mixing up my weapons! After all we all know that is an important thing since axes beat lances, lances beat swords, and swords beat axes!**

**Alright one more thing and we can start the chapter! I love your guys' comments and reviews, as someone who wants to get better at writing and storybuilding I really do appreciate pointers and reminders on things I'm doing well and falling short on. I hope to continue growing and writing better and better chapters.**

**All right, onto the chapter!**

**—————**

A dream, Kind of. After all he was here recently, inside of the green powder, the master emerald. He caught a glimpse of some yellow and some red which he knew exactly what they were. "You can't reach them." He heard a voice he recognized from a long time ago "you're!" He began before turning to who was talking. Before him was a female echidna of the Knuckles tribe, Tikal. "Why can't I reach them." He changed his mind, no time for formalities. "You see while you and your friends have been taken in by the master emerald, and you have been pulled out of it... or more specifically summoned. They don't have the secondary tether that you did... the throne of heroes was it? They weren't famous like you."

Sonic's facial expression stiffened before taking a deep breath "alright, I pieced it together... to see them again I gotta piece together the big old rock right?" He started his deduction "but there's more to it right?" This got Tikal to give him the information he needed "chaos control. More specifically, you need to open the gate for them like a gate was opened for you." Sonic exhaled before replying with "great, so I gotta learn fancy schmancy summoning too is it?" However Tikal stooped him "as a heroic spirit you should be able to do something about it once the emerald is together. A noble phantasm or something, ask your master about how the self fits in the world, and possible exceptions."

Sonic awoke suddenly. Which was specifically brought about by a frustrated Rin not so gently waking him up with a piece of rolled up poster board hitting him on the head "oof!" Sonic said as he quickly sat up "first!" Rin began frustrated "considering your report I'm going to have to make a specific plan for you considering how you get in so many fights." She rolled out the posterboard on the table which had a bunch of drawings on it which attempted to outline a plan... attempted, it was kinda cute looking though. Then Rin continued "Study this plan thoroughly and secondly why were you asleep? Spirits maintain themselves with their master's prana." To which Sonic began holding up three fingers before talking "firstly, that plan is hard to understand, looks a little cutesy though. Secondly, I like to sleep, and it's more refreshing than taking energy from someone else you know. And third is a question, something about how the self and the world work, or something like that?" He knocked down one of his fingers for each item he stated.

Rin paused, she didn't expect Sonic to ask that out of the blue... or at all, but she decided there was no harm. "Well it's quite a simple concept the world wraps around us and we exist in the world." She finished and Sonic replied "are there exceptions to that?" Rin groaned. To explain why, it would be like a kid who just learned addition asking a teacher about exponents. But Rin had to teach him "what you're talking about is a reality marble. In essence a reality marble is you swapping your 'self' with the 'world' essentially placing you and your target inside of your internal world." Sonic listened and then bumped a balled fist into his open palm like he had an epiphany "ah so it's like special stage rings!" Rin gave Sonic a confused look before Sonic continued "well in the case of the special stage rings, it's the master emerald's inner world. Which uh..." he cut himself off because special stages gave him a headache "... are chaotic." He shrugged as he finally finished the statement.

Rin stared at Sonic, who was was scratching his head while muttering something to himself and Rin asked something shortly after "what are these 'special stage rings' like?" Sonic shrugged and stated "well there's one consistency about all of them, you gotta follow a set of rules in them. Sometimes you gotta traverse a constantly spinning world where the sky looks like the inside of one of those reflection tube thingies, a kaleidoscope I think they were called, while searching for a chaos emerald. Or running down a half pipe while collecting a set amount of gold rings to catch a chaos emerald, another one is running around on a very small planet thing while turning all of the blue spheres red which once done, you get a chaos emerald, sometimes you even gotta chase UFOs, or even the emerald itself. They only usually appear when the master emerald is trying to hide the emeralds, or isn't broken though, otherwise they just stay in the real world." Sonic then added "or so one of my old friends told me."

The way sonic described it was as if the stages were some sort of 'game' the master emerald played with those searching for the emeralds, and she voiced this thought. "It almost sounds like you're describing a game." Which got a smirk from sonic who said "well I did tell a certain videogame company about my adventures, and while they may have taken some creative liberties, and changed some things, they got the majority of it correct." This made Rin frown briefly, after all she wasn't too fond of technology, and the servant's history was all right there in the public eye and nobody was the wiser. "Speaking of which I'm surprised neither you or Shirou knew who I was just by looking at me. Makes me a little disappointed. Or impressed depending on weather or not the government was suppressing information." Sonic chuckled

Rin decided to redirect the focus back on the topic of reality marbles "You could say since your 'self' is what a reality marble is, that it heavily reflects your abilities and is part of your mage craft abilities." Sonic raised an eyebrow, it's a lead he had reached the conclusion that he needed to reassemble the master emerald... but if he could find a special stage then maybe he could... his thoughts were interrupted by some of Rin's words which he didn't quite make out. "Sorry, what was that? I was thinking for a second." Rin then repeated herself "since we have today 'off' I'd like you to scout for abnormalities in the town or nearby." Sonic gave a shrugged and gave a simple "that's fair." Before he walked to the door. "I'll be off then!" He opened and rushed out the door and ran around from the city's roofs and stayed out of sight to his best ability.

After a couple of hours of searching he found himself laying on the top of a particularly large corporate looking building. Before he began to hear the familiar shimmering sound of a giant floating ring which he immediately searched for and found. As suspected... special stage ring. "Well, it's now or never I guess!" He jumped in, and found himself in one of the more... strange... special stages he'd encountered on his journeys. The 'Destroy UFOs' special stage, he started running, after all 6 UFOs needed to be caught. "All right, this'll work for a warm up!" He chased down and jumped at a UFO leaving just 5 more. He skillfully dashed around the course taking down UFOs one by one until he was on the last one which he finally destroyed. Rather than getting a precious gem which he already had or a time stone he felt energy pour into him as he was forced out of the stage.

Around the same time, at a top secret military research facility far off of the coast, Japanese researchers were looking into some 'abandoned high tech hardware' that had washed up on shores a couple of months back. It was hard to tell what was going on through all of the cables, but if one paid close enough attention a pair of LED eyes would start to glow red and a metallic voice which stated "Detected chaos energy signature spike. Objective: locate and obtain source of chaos anomaly, secondary objective: remove obstacles in the doctor's path" a few seconds passed "secondary mission deemed irrational, as the doctor is deceased, collecting additional data on this front." At this point the researchers at the computers jumped as alerts and warnings appeared revealing that they were being hacked. After the alerts died down a clear voice came from the robot which was now taller and pointier. "Sufficient data obtained. Eliminating hostiles on the premises." Was the last thing many of the researchers present heard.

Back with Sonic, who had now relocated to a forested area, began to try to experiment with this new energy. "Let's see, what can I do with this?the only hint I have are these 'reality marble' things Rin told me about, but however you look at it, I'm no magic dude." Sonic was now pacing while tapping his chin however, his train of thought was oh so _swiftly _interrupted by another _very _curious individual clad in gold mocking the blue blur "quite a strange _hero_" the golden man mocked "a rat whose weapons and tools aren't even his." The man tossed many of the gadgets sonic had used before onto the ground, including a non lethal land mine, a piko hammer, and even a bounce bracelet, light speed shoes, and the magic hand gloves. He, however did not see Caliburn, the chaos emeralds, or the master emerald.

The rat began to chuckle. The king of heroes was right in front of this rat and it laughs? Before Gilgamesh could voice his qualms, the rat spoke "heh heh, I remember those crutches, they helped me to master my techniques that I now regularly use. Gotta be careful though golden boy, you can't rely on your equipment too much or it might bite you someday oh, and I'm a hedgehog." The rat was lecturing the king, it was insulting to the King of heroes so he began to mock once again "and a king should listen rat? Why should one who has everything listen to the one with nothing?" More chuckles escaped the rat's mouth as it spoke "the same reason a king notices the rat, it has something he wants."

Sonic almost didn't have time to react when golden chains becan to attemt to bind him which he narrowly dodged, and kept dodging as they came one after him "yeesh no thanks, I hate being held down by anything." The chains finally stopped as sonic landed on his feet from one of his evasive maneuvers and spoke "so whaddya want from me golden boy? It's not like I could possibly have anything you want. After all, you're clad in full gold armor, and I scrape by with gold rings." Sonic asserted preparing himself to dodge a second barrage while Gilgamesh just stared at Sonic as if he was some sort of unexpected anomaly in a mostly concrete plan. Gilgamesh simply turned his head to the right and stated quite frankly "your presence in this grail war causes complications, events that are supposed to happen later are instigated early, battles that should've been fought remain unresolved and finally... you invite foreign elements into the war that never should've been present." Sonic tapped his chin before admitting "I don't have a sliver of an idea what you're talking about, I'm stopping people from dying, and how can I invite foreign elements to the war if everything from my past was already burned with no survivors?"

The blue rodent was now wearing a serious face which was unexpected to Gilgamesh, as from what he had observed so far this rodent was a happy go lucky, mess around with everything type of guy. "Fine then, however you need to clean up your messes if you plan to stay on this course." Before a response could come from the rodent something hard, blue and heavy slammed into Gilgamesh at high speed while the hedgehog looked on with shock before he stated "so that's what you meant by 'foreign elements' huh? And even in its 'neo' form to boot" and quickly homing attacked the robot. Metal Sonic blocked the attack with relative ease using a black shield and responded with a swift kick to sonic who was defenseless after his attack just prior to stating "I didn't defeat you quick enough last time, but this time the odds favor me. Last time you had the emeralds and your friends. This time you're alone, and on the defensive, now come and I'll show you who is the real sonic!"

"Bring it metal head, I'll show you just what I'm made of!" And with those words the skirmish beganboth blasting into eachother balled up at blinding speeds and before long both were facing eachother in now mirrored positions from how they started. A sword from nowhere flew past the robot's head, in if it weren't dodged with extreme agility and the robot simply said something that puzzled Gilgamesh, "analyzing technique. Estimated adaptation deadline is 13 further uses of technique, determined attack type: mystic, summoning, standby for further analysis." The robot was now deeply focused on Gilgamesh, but prepared to evade attacks all the same. "Don't summon any more weapons!" Sonic hurriedly cautioned the golden man, "he may be a robot, but he's even copied psichokinisis before! Imagine what would happen if he caught hold of magic!" This caution did not stop the gold man's barrage of weapons he let fly out from who knows where.

However this time there was little fruition as the robot stated "analysis complete. Utilizing observed data to replicate the phenomena" and with a stretched out hand the weapons embedded themselves within the robot... but it was not the robot who was impaled, but rather that he was taking the weapons for himself. "Selecting optimal 'artifact' for combat" with that brief statement Metal Sonic produced a pair of spears that he had caught from Gilgamesh's barrage a red spear and a golden spear. Just a second later he lunged at Sonic who just barely evaded in time to get a scratch on his face using the red spear Sonic kicked back Metal Sonic before he touched the spot hit and saw a small amount of blood "Strange, my rings didn't protect me?" Sonic felt danger very swiftly and realized there was no time to think. "Speed Up!" Sonic declared as the wind resistance drastically reduced allowing his near instant acceleration out of the attack's way.

"Give up inferior Sonic, I can Speed Up as well!" The same thing happened with metal as the rapid attacks, dodges, and counters increased in speed and amount. Sonic then fudged an attempt to counter with metal having an armor piercing stab well on the way, with what little reaction allowance Sonic was permitted he used a trump card of his "Time Stop!" Sonic's brain was firing at an an insane speed which made things look like they were stopped but with that in mind he was using far more of his stamina just to dodge this attack within one one hundredth of a second. he employed a swift counter just on time. Metal was on the ground standing back up and Sonic was panting as time stop was a purely physical ability which relied on his speed. "I'm in trouble if he uses it though." Sonic shuddered at the thought, Metal may not be unendingly fast like Sonic was but his speed was still dangerous with drastically increased reactions.

The fears were proven when he saw the robot rush at him with blazing speed cornering him every time he attempted to dodge, leaving no room for counters as he had to focus fully on evasion. At least until he saw chains attempt to restrain the robot who was now dodging the chains "whoops, forgot you were here gold man!" Sonic quipped as the robot was now evading along with his attacks but sonic was starting to notice that had he been using a sword some of the attacks seemed like they were able to be parried with a sword.

"Yo gilded man, got any swords you'd be willing to lend me for this fight" Sonic requested while evading another attack. Gilgamesh didn't like the idea of lending a weapon to a mere rat, but it was better than letting a strange robot use them, or worse, losing to the robot. "Use this then" Gilgamesh opened a gate next to sonic which a sword fell into Sonic's hand, who commented "well, this sword seems familiar, less rusty than the one I'm reminded of though. What was it's name again, cla-something or another? Geez If the talking sword was here I'd be getting an earful right now." Sonic felt powered up after grasping the sword but put that thought aside as he skillfully deflected an incoming attack from Metal Sonic, and kept deflecting the attacks for some time until the robot potentially miscalculated.

The opportunity arose faster than expected as at last Sonic found an opening in his rival's attack pattern and gave a quick and strong slash which staggered his robotic counterpart and gave him a golden opportunity to go on the offensive. And his attacks were deflected as well but jumped back before he could receive a kick to his chest only to hear his robotic counterpart state something peculiar as he looked behind sonic "it would appear it's time to retreat, as one of your allies have noticed our skirmish." Metal then flew away knowing that fighting an additional opponent was a unfavorable situation. Watching the robot flee Sonic held the sword to return it to the gilded man simply stating "now you can have it back, I prefer not using weapons anyways."

Gilgamesh returned it to his gates of Babylon giving an intrigued look to the rodent who said continued "after all I only asked to borrow something, I'm not interested in the stealing business, what's yours is yours, and I'm just a guy who likes adventure." Sonic chuckled while walking toward where his metal counterpart indicated paused for a brief moment and gave a warning "careful around my metal doppelgänger, he may not be too tough yet, but he _can _copy any ability to the exact detail, he's dangerous, after all he's made of metal but copying a liquid god of chaos's data he was able to turn into a liquid and harness chaos energy effortlessly." After Sonic finished his warning, Saber appeared, but had a none to pleasant look after seeing Gilgamesh.

Saber looked at Sonic with a dissatisfied look before stating "that man is very dangerous, how did you stop him from stepping all over you?" To which sonic raised an eyebrow and shrugged while pointing a thumb at the golden man "Goldie over there? I dunno, probably has something to do with my copycat metal doppelgänger and how he could replicate goldie's ability somewhat." Sonic explained with Gilgamesh somewhat less amused at his abridged descriptor of the scenario, but it was to the point enough that it wasn't worth the effort to describe more and affirmed it by responding "its as the rodent says." Saber noticed the slight curiosity mixed with dissatisfaction in Gilgamesh's tone.

Gilgamesh left the scene and shortly after a new conversation began "I see, that makes sense, it would appear you are fine blue archer." Saber addressed Sonic, who responded with "ah, since you're here Saber, I need to speak with your master on some topics relating to this external threat. So hopefully both of our masters can agree on a course of action after meeting together." Saber paused for a moment now feeling less restricted now that Gilgamesh left the scene out of disinterest, then requested clarification by asking "so you want to propose a meeting between our masters?" To that Sonic gave his reply of "yeah, actually I'd also like to give him information on my doppelgänger so that everyone can be on the same page at the meeting. So should I escort you back to your master's residence?"

"I won't stop you if you have information, but it is still concerning to have another servant wishing to see my master." Saber stated and Sonic gave a quick nod in response as they started to walk "I 'spose now's a good time to tell you about the king who brought down his own eternal kingdom. Although it's more of an alternative adaptation of a famous legend_." _Saber motioned for him to continue. "Let's see, let's start here then!" He pulled out a book that had the title 'Sonic and the Black Knight' "oh and on an additional note, this book may not reflect the myth perfectly, you know what they say 'every book holds a world,'but you should give it a read in your free time, so I'm just going to give an overview."

Sonic waited for any questions, comments, or concerns, however when none came he began reciting a overview of the story. "Right, so first I was sucked into that very book... literally, and fell face first into the ground, stood up realized I had been summoned into a book again, a magic using girl told me to save the kingdom from its power corrupted king. Then after fleeing from immediate danger acquired a certain talking sword, completed some trials, claimed some sacred swords, and fought the corrupt king, reclaimed a powerful artifact, learned that the corrupt king wasn't the only problem after the magic girl took the artifact and wanted to use it to be the queen."

Sonic paused for a bit, to reminisce before continuing "After that the wielders of the sacred weapons and I went around to set up a barrier to stop the new tyrant, found out the barrier was too weak, went and confronted the new tyrant queen who knew the kingdom would end soon and wanted to make it eternal using the artifact, fought her, got severely beaten up, got powered up by all of the sacred swords by getting awesome armor, and not only having Caliburn fixed, but having him in his 'complete state' fought a now powered up 'dark queen,' won the fight, gave advice to the former enemy in hopes of her repenting, got the title of king shoved onto me, got sent back home, and that book there's title magically changed into that, the end and look we're here." Sonic said as he brought his explanation to a close in front of the Emiya residence.

"Hey, isn't today a school day for him though?" Sonic realized as he snapped himself out of his reminiscence. "If necessary I can just leave a message with you." Saber stopped and thought for a second before reaching a conclusion "it cannot be helped in that case, but what about your metal doppelgänger is worrisome to you?" Sonic tapped his foot a few times before deciding "his unreasonably quick ability to adapt and evolve. He's capable of recreating the phenomena of anything he sees, be it mechanical, natural, inorganic, organic, or even irrational. He even copied magic or whatnot just now for Pete's sake. A robot using that crazy hocus pocus stuff!" That caused saber to flinch slightly, as she had to admit that it was a frightening thought. "Though, to be fair my nemesis, who designed said robot was notorious for prodding the lion's den of super dimensional beings. So a robot learning magic is tame to some extent? It probably doesn't top harnessing the power of a time consuming superdimensional entity. Time consuming as in: it literally ate time."

'Another exaggeration' were the thoughts of Saber when she heard about this other foe Sonic claims to have fought. But put aside the doubt to resume the conversation "so, how did you beat it last time then?" Was the obvious question, but one that needed to be answered. At this Sonic put some thought into it before stating "my friends and I went into a super state to defeat him, it took all three of us though, so I think there's tough luck there. I think that we're going to have to defeat him before he can go into his metal overlord form." He then shrugged before quipping "unless you have a way to resurrect my dead friends and allies." Beyond the joking sarcasim, there was pain inside his words, but a hero has to smile. "Anyways, I'll write it down for him and I'll inform my master as well." He stated jotting down a basic overview of what he just explained, as well as a time to meet, which was ten o' clock. "There, give this to your master and we'll meet at the given time probably here." He stated before walking out of the Emiya estate.

And walk he did, at least until he was halfway back to the tohsaka manor in which he stopped and rested in the branches of a densely leafed tree. Sonic then proceeded to painfully chuckle at himself "heh, I guess I did have a wish." He slapped his forehead and left his hand there "why do I have to be mr. perfect hero? I'm nothing without the ground, and I'm grounded by my friends." He began to cry a bit, but not out loud, this was the major reason sonic wanted to avoid being seen right now. His heart hurt, and if a figurehead lost his ability to be upbeat, it would demoralize the rest of the troops. "I really do miss them" he whispered. As he took some time to cool his head.

~~~

On Saber's end she held onto the note that sonic had left, and after glancing over it one more time, she had to admit that, for somebody who's always in a rush, the 'archer' servant was surprisingly good at his handwriting. She then remembered that she was holding the book that the 'Archer' had handed her. And decided that reading might be a good way to pass the time while waiting for Shirou to get back. As she opened the book a disclaimer was written at the beginning, which read "every Book has a world of its own, it's true reflection on myth being molded and remodeled as time goes on, causing each story to have its own unique life..."

she turned the page and was greeted be an image at the top depicting a young girl dressed as a court magician being chased down by a black knight riding a dark horse. The story began 'This story begins with Mirlina the grandchild of the great wizard, being chased down by the dark king of knights, who had just cut a hole into the realm of illusions bringing forth a force of illusory knights. Being cut off and surrounded Merlina was forced to cast a summoning ritual, to summon a brave knight swift as the wind. As the ritual concluded a beam of light shot up breaking a hole into the sky, as a being fell down from it. After landing on the ground this knight glanced around and realized "I get it now, I've dealt with stuff like this all of the time." swiftly dealt with the surrounding fiends posing an imminent threat to the girl.'

After a short time of reading Saber reached a part of the story that had a weapon with a name familiar to her "the knight of the wind now wielding the rusted ceremonial sword clarent forged through to reach his first destination.' Saber had her suspicions before, however this minor descriptor convinced her that this was an alternate re-telling of the legend of King Arthur. Well, not really about King Arthur anymore. As it seems this 'knight of the wind' hijacked the lead role. After she finished the first chapter, where the knight of the wind acquired Caliburn, which apparently had its own thoughts that it would speak. She placed a bookmark inside the book as shirou arrived and handed Shirou the note and added "It seems that the 'archer' wants to hold a meeting about recent turn of events. He described something actually serious this time, so it's best to listen to his request and gain information on our abnormal enemy that he says has appeared."

Shirou then reflexively asked "is it another servant? I thought they were all accounted for." Saber shook her head and corrected him "it seems it's a powerful enemy from his past." Shirou thought for a second before stating "if it's a powerful enemy to him, does that mean there could be something more powerful than a servant?" Saber hesitated, it was almost certain that there were things more powerful than servants. However "I'm doubtful of that." Saber began "at least not in the current age, considering that only relics that the servant used itself, or relics used by gods, can match servants Noble Phantasams. I doubt this nemesis of his is a relic like that."

Shirou wasn't convinced "how about if his enemy were to use relics used by servants? Wouldn't that put it on par with servants?" This time Saber didn't have a concrete answer so all she could say was "It would be difficult, as not only would the individual need to have the ability to wield the relic or Noble Phantasm, but they would also need to meet the correct specifications of the relic in question." Shirou then nodded at Sabre's explanation. He got the idea, but he still had his doubts "what if his nemesis does meet the specifications of these relics though?" And this time Saber could readily answer "then this individual would be nothing short of monsterous."

~~~

Back at the Tohsaka manor, Sonic could be seen entering, it was seven fifteen when he arrived. and he was ready to report now that he got his low out of his system "So I have some not so great news, and some even worse news." Sonic started while addressing Rin who was initially pouring some tea, but now setting the tea set down on the table. "What is it now?" Was the bitter reply, to which sonic shrugged and reported "well, first off is the not so great news: my metal doppelgänger appeared, not even heroic spirit, just... quite adaptive. Which brings us to the worse news... metal me can copy you magic people's hocus pocus stuff." Rin sighed before responding "alright, then what is it's weakness? If you know this thing you must know some of its weak points."

Sonic paused for a little while thinking before saying "he doesn't have one." And after letting it sink in for a short time continued "under the current circumstances defeating him quickly and not revealing our abilities to him are the only things we can do against my rapidly adapting AI counterpart, and to do that we may need help." Rin could take a guess about Sonic's next suggestion and asked "and you think we should team up with that third rate master, and his servant?" "I think we should at least have a meeting to discuss how to oppose the threat. More importantly we'd need to find a way to get a temporary ceasefire, at least until this threat is gone." This was Sonic's suggestion "plus, it's always good to have allies right? Anyways, I planned to meet them at ten. Is that reasonable?" Rin was a little bit irritated that her servant did something beyond what she asked of him but decided to concede. "Fine, but then you must follow my orders following the meeting." Sonic gave a shrug while stating "I can't make any promises. But I'll think about it if you help me learn some of this 'magecraft' stuff."

It was 8:30 and Rin reluctantly agreed to assist Sonic in learning how to utilize magecraft, which surprisingly he seemed to be decent at... in a way. To be precice, he was capable of utilizing magecraft stored inside of the gems she used, effectively swapping the medium and the catalyst. Normally she would use her Prana as a catalyst to infuse and activate the gem as a medium to perform magecraft, but she took note, that for Sonic to use magecraft, he seemed to energize himself using the gem as the catalyst and himself as the medium resulting in some intriguing effects, including but not limited to creating a few element based shields with electricity, water, and fire. Figuring out these abilities seemed confusing to Rin, but Sonic seemed familiar with them, sometimes going as far as saying "been a long time since I used this" when he had sparkles floating around him briefly which seemed to deflect small damage. Sonic gave a small chuckle and stated "well this could be helpful. We should probably head to Emiya's place now though, better early than late."

Rin agreed and set out with Sonic following in his non-physical form as they discussed stuff on their way there for instance "you say that your robotic counterpart is even more adaptive than you, it's a bit more serious than I thought before. After all you were capable of utilizing magecraft very quickly." Was what rin started with and Sonic replied with "_maybe his adaptibility is just an exaggerated version of mine then heh. Guess he is superior to me in something!_" Sonic cracked a joke before adding "_although, his durability isn't anything to scoff at either... especially when you consider he can take one of my super form hits without a scratch. When he goes into his overlord state._" Sonic shivered at the memory "I may have acted confident when fighting it with my friends, but it truly was a desperately close battle, that's why we have to stop him this time, before he can transform." This was what Sonic concluded, and there was no objection from Rin who had only one question "for scale, how powerful is your super form?" To which Sonic readily responded "unstoppable, unbreakable, and immovable." They then arrived at Shirou's home shortly later, and Rin knocked on the door.

To everybody's surprise, it wasn't Shirou, or Saber who answered, it was Sakura and the air stagnated greatly. "What brings you here Tohsaka?" It was Sakura who spoke up first and Rin responded "I don't need to say my reasons." This incited Sonic to silently make fun of Rin by silently vocalizing his sarcasm "_smooth._" Which was ignored and Rin passed Sakura entering Shirou's home, and there was Saber and Shirou sitting at the table "oh, hey Tohsaka" were Shirou's words when he noticed Rin who retorted "what about the conference?" And Shirou shrugged before Sakura entered the room and asked "What brings Tohsaka here, Emiya?" To which got a reply from him "I assume she came to see if she missed any homework?" And Rin responded "it's a pain to go all the way to get the missing homework elsewhere." Sakura seemed unsatisfied but left it at that, as much more would likely add stress to Shirou so she decided to go to the guest room and sleep.

Rin then asked "what's Sakura doing here? We're supposed to be having a meeting." Shirou responded "She doesn't want to be around Shinji right now it seems." Tohsaka sighed and got to the topic at hand. "Alright, I think it's about time we got a strategy going about the threat at hand." On cue Sonic appeared and sat down as well, and began "alright, we gotta start with why my metal doppelgänger is such a threat, and that has to do with his absurd adaptability, And it seems he still has The data from me and my friends he faced before. This means we cannot fight him with new tricks either, that will only make him adapt faster, and that is what we need to avoid." Shirou spoke up "why can't we just fight him all out?" Sonic replied "against someone like him we really need to save our trump cards for exactly that a last resort. He can replicate any phenomena he witnesses as long as there is sufficient data, for example he can stop time temporarily as long as he has a chaos emerald with him." Shirou's question was now answered so Sonic continued "secondly, we absolutely can not let him get 7 chaos emeralds. Doing so would be an almost guaranteed Game over for us, even if I were to go super, he has my data after all, he is invincible to all but the absolute most powerful attacks in that state."

Rin agreed to this "with any battle a swift victory is always best it seems, with time comes uncertainty." Sonic nodded at that. "Right, last time I fought him before he had all of our data, but this time he is pulling out all the stops to defeat me before I become a threat to him as well, that's why he needs these." Sonic revealed 6 of his seven emeralds. "There is technically seven of these, but for one reason or another there is fourteen floating around right now. So we must defend at least 8 of these emeralds from metal me's grasp." After a brief pause he continued "I think we might need to become allies with the other masters in order to get through this as unscathed as possible." That final suggestion caused the room to go fully silent, because while everybody agreed it was likely the optimal course of action, the fact was that it was likely that they would be betrayed by one or more servant/master duo.

They continued discussing the course of actions they would need to take in the future until it got late and Sonic stated "would it be fine if we stayed here tonight, I don't think heading back in the dark is such a great idea with all that's been happening." Shirou thought for a second before agreeing as he prepared a room for Rin, who was now glaring at sonic as he made a 'this is for the best' face. Everyone was asleep, aside from Sonic, who was now outside pacing and thinking out loud "how would I make a reality marble though? Isn't here some sort of mindset you have to be in in order to create one or something?"

This went on for around thirty minutes before he sighed and leaned on the wall of the shed. "This isn't working and I bet if it was knuckles he would have an idea, Since he was the one with the closest roots to the mystic powers in our group." Sonic gave one last sigh "and here I thought magic was the thing you found in story books and myths... well, then again, it seems that they were true to begin with I guess" Sonic slowly fell asleep after moving to the roof to think while laying down.

—————  


**I once again apologize for the... more than lengthy delay before posting this chapter, I have no excuses and all I can do is ask for forgiveness. Anyways as always I really do appreciate all of your comments and would love to get some constructive feedback weather it be on places I can improve (like posting more frequently h a h a) or things that I'm doing well on. All in all, this is for fun, and I hope you all are enjoying this, perhaps if anyone gave me some ideas that I like and would fit into the overall story I have planned I may encourage you to write your own story, because that was such a great idea and it would be a shame to waste it on me!**

**Seriously, I am sorry that this small chapter took a half a year for me to finish, and I hope you all have a good week, (I also hope I can convince myself to post more frequently QwQ.) Have a great time, and a safe pandemic!**

**Your friendly neighborhood Biscuit is finally back!**


End file.
